


At the edge of our hearts

by CATHARSlS



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Russian Mafia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Izaya n'aimait pas vraiment les nuits d'orage. Il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas être seul dans ces moments là - quelques heures en compagnie d'un inconnu faisait en général l'affaire.Seulement ce qui devait à la base être une relation d'une nuit se retrouve finalement être bien plus que ça. Une possibilité. Un futur. L'amour de leurs vies.« Ce garçon - Izaya - avait été sa petite goulée d'air dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant. »× Histoire accessible aux personnes n'ayant pas vu l'anime ou lu les Light Novels. ×





	1. Infos

**Bonjour, bonjour, c'est encore moi ! (même si techniquement, c'est ma première fois sur ce site aha)**

Je suis aujourd'hui de retour - avec du Shizaya, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes !

**____________**

**Histoire précédemment corrigée par** [ **Eclatoune** ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Eclatoune) **, un grand (que dis-je, immense !) merci à elle pour tout le travail qu'elle a** **effectué** **sur les chapitres 2, 3, 4 et 5 ! ^^**

 **A présent,** **c'est** **[TheNewGalaxyDragon](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TheNewGalaxyDragon) ** **qui se** **charge** **de la correction, un grand merci** **à** **elle** **également** **car elle fait du** **très** **bon travail !**

**_____________**

Je mets également ici quelques points que je trouve importants :

× Cette fiction est avant tout fictive. Les lieux sont peut-être vrais, mais je ne suis pas japonaise, alors je prendrais pour exemple beaucoup de choses françaises comme le système scolaire, les vacances, le salaire, etc.

× C'est un Univers Alternatif. Les personnages (leurs noms et apparences physiques) viennent peut-être de Durarara, mais en fin de compte tout le reste est de moi. L'histoire reste donc accessible à des gens qui n'ont pas lu/vu l'anime.

× Je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour tous les problèmes de raccord, de réalité, de faire vrai, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pourront apparaître ici. En réalité, c'est sûrement la première fan fiction que j'écris de A à Z avec un plan, une histoire construite qui part d'un point A à un point B, et il y aura très certainement quelques problèmes (dans la chronologie par exemple). Je ferais pourtant de mon mieux et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme elle me plaît à moi, car même si je n'aime pas trop ce que je fais (écriture, etc), j'y ai mis beaucoup de cœur et de temps.

Bonne lecture


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue** _ **.**

Izaya avait plus ou moins toujours souffert d'insomnies répétitives. Ce pas vraiment quelque chose d'important ou de trop envahissant, mais il était plus que conscient que son sommeil était bien trop aléatoire pour être parfaitement sain. Souvent, il se réveillait alors que la lune était encore haute dans le ciel – brillante au milieu du ciel d'encre débarrassé de ses étoiles – en parfaite possession de ses moyens, d'ores et déjà reposé après seulement quelques heures passées dans son lit. Il finissait par se lever afin d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, vérifiant par la même occasion que ses sœurs dormaient bel et bien dans leur lit, puis retournait finalement à sa chambre silencieusement. Parfois, il passait quelques dizaines de minutes de plus devant sa fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, observant distraitement les passants en contre-bas.

Le brun aimait bien observer, regarder sans un mot, attendre ; il était plutôt doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étudier les autres. Il faisait attention aux détails que les autres négligeaient – ils étaient trop pressés, trop aveugles – et en tirait les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Lorsque son père avait commencé à tromper sa mère avec une autre femme – qui possédait cinq ans de plus que lui –, Izaya l'avait su. Immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Les lumières de la ville ne se tarissaient jamais ; même la nuit, elles illuminaient les rues de leurs teintes colorées – les ruelles sans lumière étaient celles qu'il fallait éviter, c'était une vérité qui avait été démontrée à de nombreuses reprises. Jamais la ville ne s'endormait ; il y avait toujours quelque part un magasin ou un bar d'ouvert, une personne explorant les allées et les rues avec une curiosité compréhensible, et Izaya aimait bien écouter toute cette agitation ; sirènes, cris, musique, vacarme incessant des camions poubelles – pour lui, la ville était une entité à part entière, et chacun de ses gestes était intéressant et difficile à prévoir. La voir, la sentir toute entière l’apaisait, le calmait.

Izaya avait toujours été un enfant solitaire. Il aimait les activités calmes, celles qui ne demandaient pas trop d'efforts physiques et où il pouvait faire appel à sa réflexion, ou tout simplement se perdre des heures dans ses pensées. Dès son plus jeune âge, son père avait insisté – entendre par là qu'il ne lui avait clairement laissé aucun choix – pour qu'il prenne des cours de piano, le seul instrument de musique ayant un minimum d'importance aux yeux de son paternel. Il n'avait mis que peu de temps pour apprendre le solfège et avait des doigts longs et fins – encore davantage de facilités qui lui avait valu l'exaltation et l'admiration de son professeur particulier. La plupart du temps, il remarquait de lui-même que son niveau scolaire ou même ses pensées et réflexions étaient bien trop avancés – en comparaison avec les autres enfants de son âge –, et il n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie de se mêler aux foules, quelles qu'elles soient. Les seules personnes qu'il considérait comme de réels êtres vivants – il entendait par là qu'il respectait leurs sentiments –, étaient ses deux sœurs jumelles de quatre ans ses cadettes. Il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux.

Cette nuit-là, une heure du matin n'était pas encore passée lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit venant du salon. Il ne dormait pas encore, et fixait le plafond de sa chambre en somnolant et en écoutant le son des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. De la lumière filtrait à travers le volet roulant, illuminant la pièce par intermittence. Ce bruit le réveilla totalement. Sourd, un peu trop fort en considérant le silence de l'appartement. Précédemment, seul le tonnerre brisait ce silence presque assourdissant par moment. Ses parents étaient tous les deux présents ce soir, car ils avaient pris une semaine de vacances loin de tout voyage d'affaires, afin de s'occuper quelques instants de leurs enfants. Il avait tout d'abord supposé que leur père s'était endormi dans le canapé pendant que leur mère s'était rendu dans la chambre parentale, car depuis quelques jours, c'était le schéma qui se répétait chaque soir.

Il avait fini par se lever. La porte de sa chambre demeurait fermée – elle l'était toujours, il ne supportait pas de la laisser ouverte – et au dehors, le tonnerre grondait. Parfois, lorsque ses parents n'étaient pas à l'appartement, et que seule la nourrice s'y trouvait, veillant sur ses sœurs encore trop jeunes, Izaya mettait sa chaîne Hi-fi au volume minimum et se laissait bercer par la musique. Classique, la plupart du temps.

Mais là, il n'avait pas désiré rompre ce silence. L'animation de la ville le berçait également, et à cette époque, il aimait encore le son de la pluie et du tonnerre. Si bien que lorsque quelque chose attira son attention depuis le salon, Izaya sentit un certain malaise s'installer en lui. Le brun n'était pas un froussard, loin de là, et il fallait bien plus que quelques bruits pour l'effrayer. Alors il se leva et dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans faire de bruit, et se glissa dans le couloir. La chambre de ses sœurs se trouvait en face de la sienne, et il y jeta un coup d’œil. Elles dormaient bien sagement dans leur lit double, leurs mains entrelacées.

Il fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers le bout du couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Peut-être son père s'était-il endormi devant la télévision, et avait monté le son par inadvertance ? Tout était possible, et si Izaya se déplaçait, c'était simplement pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Ses sœurs étaient à quelques pas de là, alors il voulait vérifier. Il devait vérifier.

La télévision était effectivement allumée. Le son était bien trop fort, pas réellement assourdissant, mais pour l'heure qu'il était, cela restait dérangeant ; jamais son père ne l'aurait laissé à ce volume-ci. Il était bien trop respectueux et, tout comme son fils, n'aimait pas réellement les choses qui faisaient trop de bruits.

Son sang se glaça, et quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier lui comprima la cage thoracique.

Dans les films, les gens ne découvraient l'affreuse vérité que par un pur et malheureux hasard ; ils tombaient dessus par surprise, comme si rien n'avait pu les préparer à une telle éventualité. Tout n'était qu'étonnement et incompréhension. La réalité était tout autre. Pas du tout.

Le salon sentait le sang et le macchabée. L'odeur était forte et rance, prenait à la gorge et lui retournait l'estomac comme jamais. Rien ne pouvait préparer quelqu'un à cette sensation, personne ne pouvait savoir quelle serait sa réaction – personne ne se connaissait assez pour ça.

Et malgré le fait que c'était la première fois qu'une telle odeur parvenait jusque lui, lorsque le brun arriva dans la pièce, il sut. D'instinct. Son cœur s'était serré, et il avait eu quelques secondes d'hésitation avant de continuer. _Fais demi-tour, va chercher une arme, défends-toi._ Mais il ne bougea pas.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la main de sa mère sur le sol alors qu'un éclair traversait le ciel, illuminant le salon. Elle trempait dans une flaque de sang, sa peau pourtant si blanche était désormais teintée de rouge, et ses veines si apparentes remontaient jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Son alliance reflétait les éclairs de l'extérieur. Sans pouvoir faire autrement, les yeux du brun suivirent le reste ; la main, le bras, l'épaule. Puis la tête. Son visage, autrefois si beau et harmonieux, impeccablement maquillé avec le goût qui seyait à une femme de sa trempe, était désormais inanimé et semblait presque flasque. Ses grands yeux sombres regardaient le vide. Un vide qu'elle seule semblait être capable de percevoir. Un trou béant se trouvait au milieu de son front, et des flots de sang s'en déversaient, élargissant la flaque qui se créait autour de son corps inerte. L'estomac d'Izaya se tordit, mais il ne bougea toujours pas. Il ne parla pas. Ne cria pas.

Il ne pouvait qu'observer.

Un nouvel éclair, suivi rapidement par un grondement de tonnerre déchirant.

Derrière le canapé, le brun pouvait apercevoir deux jambes, elles aussi inertes.

La porte était entre-ouverte.

L'odeur était plus forte que jamais, lui harponnant la gorge. Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose ; rien que l'odeur et les éclairs. Seule la télévision déchirait le silence de la nuit. Il ne pouvait même plus entendre l'agitation en bas de la rue. Des passants marchaient tranquillement, sans se douter de rien, sans se douter que quelques étages au-dessus, deux corps reposaient sur le sol froid d'un appartement silencieux.

Fétide.

 _Déchirant_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce prologue vous aura donné envie de connaitre la suite ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et à me dire ce qui ne va pas !


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1.** _

Lorsqu'Izaya sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement, sa peau frissonna sous le changement de température. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre son armoire et attrapa quelques vêtements au hasard – il savait parfaitement qu'il devrait se changer dans moins d'une heure, alors son choix importait peu. Ses affaires sous le bras, il se dirigea vers la pièce principale – son appartement n'en comportait que deux, la salle de bain et le salon dans lequel il dormait. Il soupira en frictionnant une serviette sèche sur son crâne afin de sécher ses cheveux sombres, et replia brièvement sa couverture sans grand soin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment laisser son espace personnel en désordre, mais ce matin là, il était fatigué et n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur les draps de son couchage.

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa la télécommande posée sur son canapé-lit ouvert et alluma la télévision. Presque aussitôt, la voix du présentateur résonna dans la pièce. Le brun se détourna en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix monotone de l'homme chauve et posa sa serviette sur la table basse, enfilant rapidement son t-shirt noir et son jean.

Son sac se trouvait dans l'entrée ; il partit le chercher et le remplit avec ses effets personnels – son téléphone n'était pas entièrement chargé, il s'était couché tard hier soir, et la batterie n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour se remplir.

Il attrapa sa bouteille d'eau posée au sol et but de grandes gorgées ; sa gorge était sèche et son estomac vide. Dans son champ de perception, la voix du présentateur se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

– _Mais dans la nuit, nous devrons très certainement nous attendre à de grands orages dans tout le nord du pays –_

Izaya soupira. Il attrapa de nouveau la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Par la fenêtre du salon, le ciel commençait à se teinter du doux rose des levés de soleil ; il n'y avait presque aucun nuage.

Le _clic_ de la bouilloire lui signifia que l'eau était chaude et il se dirigea vers le petit plan de travail qui bordait le mur à coté de la porte d'entrée. Il sortir une tasse du placard en dessous et y versa une dosette de _Ricoré._ Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé cela, mais il avait besoin d'une certaine dose de caféine, et le thé n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il lança un regard à l'horloge au dessus de la porte et haussa un sourcil. Il était bien trop en avance, comme toujours.

Lorsque sa tasse fut vide, il la déposa dans l'évier, attrapa son sweat-shirt, son sac, et ses clés, et enfila ses chaussures avant de claquer la porte.

Il déjeunerait sur place.

**XxX**

Lorsque le brun poussa la porte de ' _Chez_ _Finnegan_ ', la clochette accrochée au dessus de cette dernière retentit, et il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Namie assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar, les jambes croisées, buvant son thé avec une sévérité qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Son visage était impassible, mais en faisant attention, on pouvait aisément remarquer qu'elle ne trouvait pas sa boisson tout à fait à son goût. Son pull-over était parfaitement lisse, sans faux-plis, et sa jupe lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, parfaitement repassée. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son visage se durcit davantage, assombrissant ses traits harmonieux, et un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres.

– Quelques minutes d'avance, c'est acceptable. Je n'ai rien contre le travail efficace. Quarante, c'est un peu exagéré, même pour toi.

Izaya laissa un rictus faire trembler ses lèvres.

– Que veux-tu, j'ai du temps à tuer. Et puis, je ne compte pas te les faire payer en sup'.

N'importe qui aurait été surpris de le voir s'adresser à son patron de la sorte – car dans le cas présent, c'était bien ce qu'elle était –, vu qu'il n'y avait aucune forme de respect quelconque dans ses mots. Mais cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient, et jamais ils n'avaient pu se supporter plus de quelques minutes ; aucune phrase sortit de la bouche de l'un des deux à l'encontre de l'autre ne pouvait être choquant désormais. Ils se chamaillaient froidement comme chiens et chats tous les jours, et plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Malgré tout, malgré leurs différents et différences, ils ne semblaient pas encore décidés à ne plus se parler, alors qu'il était aisé de deviner que le problème serait bien plus rapidement réglé s'ils se disposaient à le faire.

– Me voilà soulagée, ironisa t-elle en portant de nouveau sa tasse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Puisque tu es là, passe le balais. Mamiya a bâclé son travail hier soir.

Le brun ne répondit rien et se contenta d'esquisser un sourire moqueur avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

La pièce sentait la poussière et les produits ménagers au citron, et de la lumière filtrait à travers le volet fermé au bout de la salle. Il y avait six casiers, trois de chaque coté, séparé par un banc en bois à l'apparence peu solide et de troisième qualité. Izaya savait qu'il grinçait et que les échardes y étaient bien trop nombreuses, alors il évitait le plus souvent de s'y asseoir.

Debout devant son casier, Izaya fixa de ses yeux perdus dans le vague la porte en fer quelques secondes avant de déverrouiller son cadenas et de l'ouvrir. Un crissement aigu suivit l'ouverture, mais faute de l'habitude, le brun ne réagit même pas. L'intérieur était presque vide ; seul un déodorant et quelques vêtements de rechange le remplissaient quelque peu, lui donnait l'effet occupé recherché. Izaya n'appréciait pas les choses trop vides ou trop pleines ; quelques affaires lui suffisaient amplement. Il ouvrit son sac, attrapa un t-shirt propre présentant le logo du restaurant et l'enfila. Il attacha également son tablier autour de sa taille et referma la porte du casier.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la remise, un balai dans la main droite et une pelle dans la gauche, l'odeur des cuisines parvint jusqu'à lui et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Namie était toujours assise au bar, les jambes croisées, et le fixant avec intensité par dessus sa tasse, attendant certainement qu'il commence ses corvées. Il lui renvoya une sourire narquois avant de s'y atteler aussitôt, passant le balais dans toute la pièce, rangeant les tables et les chaises, nettoyant ces dernières avec un chiffon humide, et allumant toutes les machines – café, chocolat, eau chaude. Ce matin, il devait être derrière le bar tandis que ce midi il servirait en salle.

_'Chez_ _Finnegan_ _'_ était un petit restaurant familial tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Le patron, Finnegan, avait acheté ce petit commerce afin de placer son argent quelque part et de le faire fructifier par une réelle activité. N'étant pas réellement inscrit dans une politique patronale, et étant déjà d'ores et déjà bien affairé avec ses propres entreprises, il s'était contenté de confier la direction de ce restaurant à l'une de ses associées et amie ; Namie Yagiri. Cette dernière dirigeait ce restaurant d'une main de fer, et était extrêmement sévère envers ses employés ; elle désirait la perfection, et faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait afin de l'obtenir.

Cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'il travaillait ici à temps partiel – dès qu'il avait eu dix-huit ans, Izaya s'était mis à la recherche d'un vrai travail afin de payer l'école de ses sœurs sans avoir besoin de piocher dans l'héritage que lui avait légué ses parents, et l'un de ses amis de lycée, Kadota, l'avait présenté à Namie. Le courant n'était pas vraiment passé entre eux, pourtant la brune avait mis sa rancœur de coté devant le sérieux et l'assiduité du brun. Une semaine d'essai avait été suffisante.

Désormais, il venait travailler avec une certaine routine dont il pourrait difficilement se passer, et appréciait ces petits moments qu'il passait en compagnie de gens qu'il parvenait à supporter – pour la plupart. Il arrivait en avance simplement car il n'avait rien d'autre à faire chez lui, et que souvent, le sommeil finissait par le fuir. Il aimait bien être occupé, cela l'empêchait de réfléchir – pendant quelques instants tout du moins, car peu de chose pouvait l'empêcher de penser.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la réserve les mains vides, il put apercevoir du coin de l'œil les portes battantes menant aux cuisines s'ouvrirent et un nouvel arôme parvint jusqu'à lui. Simon lui fit un sourire un peu bourru, une assiette dans sa main droite – elle paraissait si blanche et fine par rapport à la grande main à la peau foncée du cuisinier.

Il la déposa sur le bar, se retourna afin de lui faire un clin d'œil, puis disparut à nouveau dans les cuisine, emportant avec lui cette bonne odeur de douceur et de sucre.

Namie le fixait par dessus sa tasse de thé, et Izaya se retourna afin de lancer un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte des toilettes. Il lui restait quelques minutes, alors il monta sur un tabouret et attrapa un pancake. Il était chaud et doux, et un goût sucré se répandit dans sa bouche. Il adorait la cuisine de Simon, surtout le matin. Ses plats étaient bien dosés, jamais trop forts, toujours avec ce qu'il fallait de sucre ou de sel, et le brun appréciait grandement ces saveurs lorsque son estomac était vide.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que Namie le fixait étrangement, il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

– Tu es bien évidemment au courant que cela sera retiré sur ta paye ?

Izaya la fixa un instant avec de ricaner.

– Je sais, répondit-il simplement avant d'enfourner un nouveau pancake dans sa bouche.

**XxX**

– Et celui-là, là bas ? lui demanda Mamiya en effectuant un léger coup de tête en direction des tables.

Izaya se retourna discrètement, tout à l'inverse de Mika qui tourna rapidement la tête avec un grand sourire. Sur l'une des tables près de la fenêtre, un homme était assis sur l'un des canapés, un ordinateur portable ouvert devant lui et des papiers éparpillés autour de sa tasse de café. Il portait des lunettes et de grandes ombres sombres cerclaient ses yeux. Ils étaient trop loin pour en deviner la couleur.

– Employé de bureau, répondit Mika. Il doit travailler tard, et s'apprête à repartir au travail.

Elle se retourna vers le brun avec un grand sourire, les yeux fiers et les joues légèrement rouges dû à l'excitation.

Izaya haussa un sourcil. Derrière lui, Mamiya leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes encore, marmonna t-elle avant de se diriger vers une table.

Mika fit la moue avant de le regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux semblaient crier _Alors ?_.

– C'est tout ce que tu as ?

Elle continua de le fixer.

– Très bien. (Il croisa les bras). Il est au chaumage et actuellement en recherche de travail. Sa femme vient de le quitter et il dort chez l'un de ses amis qui a déjà une situation familiale. Il a 29 ans et fait de l'anxiété depuis son adolescence. Son ami possède deux chiens blancs assez petits, et un bébé qui vient tout juste de naître.

Il se stoppa et lui lança un regard. Elle était bouche bée.

– Je – comment –

– Les papiers sur la table sont des annonces d'emplois, et son costume est de mauvaise facture et tout froissé. Il possède une trace de bronzage au niveau de son annulaire gauche, signe qu'une alliance vient tout juste d'y être retiré. Ses cernes prouvent qu'il ne se trouve pas dans un endroit où il peut être à l'aise, donc ce n'est pas un hôtel ni de la famille proche, des amis donc. Les poils blancs sur son pantalon sont nombreux, et de différentes longueurs. Il y a une étrange tache derrière son épaule ; c'est de la bave sèche.

Elle grogna.

– Et l'anxiété ?

– Il regarde chaque allé-et-venu avec une certaine crainte qui n'est présente et surtout visible que chez les personnes atteintes d'une maladie mentale telle que l'anxiété sévère.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme assis là-bas, et se demanda s'il ne venait pas simplement d'inventer tout cela. Après tout, cela aurait très bien été possible ; elle n'allait sûrement pas aller lui parler comme si de rien n'était – elle n'était qu'une employée après tout –, et jamais elle ne pourrait faire des déductions pareilles.

– Comment je peux être sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda t-elle tout de même.

Il lui fit un sourire étrange.

– Tu ne peux pas, répondit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

Elle le regarda disparaître derrière les portes battantes avant de retourner elle même à son travail. Étrangement, son cœur s'était serré.

**XxX**

Lorsqu'Izaya eut remis son t-shirt du matin et refermé son casier, il mit sa main dans son sac afin d'attraper son téléphone portable. Il était désormais quinze heures passées, et il devait encore aller faire les courses avant de rentrer chez lui bosser ses cours. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, il n'avait qu'un message non-lu.

**Shinra** **[11H48] :** J'ai vu la météo ce matin !! Fais attention à toi, bonne soirée:)))

Bien trop expansif, comme toujours, mais le brun sourit tout de même devant l'attention. Son ami le connaissait depuis un moment maintenant, et le fait qu'il se souvienne toujours de ces petits détails lui faisait étrangement plaisir, bien qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. En tout cas pas à haute voix.

– C'est ta petite amie ? lui demanda Mika avec intérêt en regardant par dessus son épaule.

Aussitôt, il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et se retourna vers elle, balançant son sac sur son épaule.

– Peut-être, répondit-il sans grand entrain. Et toi, il t'a enfin parlé aujourd'hui ?

Il faisait référence à Seiji, le petit-frère de Namie qui venait au restaurant tous les samedis midis pour venir voir sa sœurs et déjeuner avec elle. Izaya ne lui avait jamais trouvé un quelconque charme, mais pour Mika, cela avait été le coup de foudre.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

– Il m'a remercié lorsque j'ai apporté son assiette, répondit-elle avec une joie non contenue.

Le brun plissa les yeux.

– Et Namie t'a laissé t'approcher ? D'ordinaire, elle ne veut pas que ce soit toi qui le serve.

– Je sais, rétorqua t-elle. J'ai piqué l'assiette à Mamiya.

Et Izaya ne put retenir un rire avant de sortir de la pièce.

**XxX**

Lorsqu'il ferma enfin son ordinateur portable, il était plus de vingt-deux heures et la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Une assiette vide – quelques heures plus tôt remplie de pâtes – reposait sur son bureau, et il se leva pour aller la laver tout de suite dans l'évier. L'eau chaude lui brûla les doigts quelques instants mais il s'y habitua finalement et attrapa l'éponge.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain munit d'un caleçon propre, et se faufila sous la douche. L'odeur de son shampoing emplit la pièce comme la vapeur de l'eau chaude et il laissa échapper un soupir. Ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit, et ses cheveux s'assombrirent sous le poids du savon et de l'humidité. Lorsqu'il sortit, sa peau était rouge et à vif, alors il prit la décision d'y mettre un peu de crème, chose qu'il ne faisait que trop rarement. Son reflet lui renvoya sa peau clair et ses cheveux foncés, et il se baissa pour attraper sa brosse à dents.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, de la vapeur s'échappa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armoire. Encore une fois, il ne fit pas vraiment attention mais choisit simplement des vêtements près du corps. Noir de préférence, car il savait que cette couleur le seyait bien mieux.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il attrapa simplement ses clés, son téléphone et son porte-feuille et claqua la porte de son appartement. Nous étions déjà en octobre et il fut content que son manteau soit si chaud.

Dehors, la pluie tombait déjà drue sur la ville.

**XxX**

La musique était forte et les basses résonnaient à ses oreilles. La salle n'était pas très grande, rien à voir avec ce que l'on pouvait souvent apercevoir dans les films, mais il faisait chaud et une foule pleine de sueur se mouvait au rythme des sons et de la lumière. Devant lui, trois verres vides attestaient de son état d'ébriété avancé. Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans la foule qui dansait à sa droite. Lorsqu'il venait, il se plaçait toujours sur le petit bout de bar qui continuait après le coin ; il avait ainsi une vue plongeante sur la piste de danse.

– J'imagine que tu en voudrais un nouveau ? lui demanda une voix.

La phrase mit un peu de temps à atteindre son cerveau, passant à travers la brume qui recouvrait ses pensées, et lorsqu'il se retourna, le visage de Rokujo était juste devant lui. Sa main agitait un shaker avec vivacité alors qu'il se penchait afin d'attraper deux verres vides et propres. Il versa le contenu du récipient dans l'un et attrapa une bouteille de liquide transparent et le versa dans l'autre. Il fit glisser ce dernier vers Izaya avant de se retourner pour déposer l'autre devant une jeune femme toute sourire.

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers Izaya, son visage était tout sourire. Même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, le brun fut surpris par le fait que Rokujo ait littéralement ignoré une jolie fille.

Il haussa un sourcil, mais le geste ne fut pas aussi rapide qu'il l'avait escompté.

– Je sais, lui répondit-il, et sa voix paraissait bien trop excitée. Mais vois-tu, je suis casé maintenant.

L'information rebondit tout d'abord sur lui sans réellement créer de réaction, puis Izaya écarquilla les yeux au possible et faillit s'étouffer avec le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge. Pour éviter de faire des dégâts, il reposa son verre sur le bar et frappa son torse avec sa main droite.

– Je te demande pardon ? demanda t-il avec incrédulité.

Les mots semblaient pâteux dans sa bouche. Peut-être devrait-il s'arrêter là ?

– Et oui, incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, sa bonne humeur s'écoulant par tous les pores de sa peau.

– Jamais je ne l'aurais crû. Et pourtant..

Son sourire fut assez éloquent.

Le brun continuait de le regarder avec étonnement, inspectant son visage avec attention, s'attendant à ce que le châtain devant lui finisse par lui crier que c'était une blague. Mais rien ne vint, alors il fut bien obligé de comprendre que cela n'en était pas une.

– Et –, il se racla la gorge. Et elle s'appelle comment ?

Il ne cessait de sourire, et le brun commença à trouver cela agaçant. D'ordinaire, Rokujo était celui avec qui il pouvait se plaindre toute une soirée sans trouver le temps long ; ce dernier connaissait sa vie bien mieux que beaucoup de monde – l'alcool aidant –, et tous deux se transformaient en vraies commères lors de ces nuits.

– Rio.

– Jolie nom.

Finalement, il voulait bien un autre verre.

**XxX**

À peine une heure plus tard, ce pourquoi il était venu apparu enfin. Alors qu'il entamait un nouveau verre – il avait arrêté de les compter au moment où Rokujo avait commencé à lui raconter à quel point la peau de sa petite-amie était blanche – un jeune homme s'était assis à coté de lui et avait également demandé un verre.

Lorsque le châtain avait déposé un wisky devant ce grand blond, il lui avait par la même occasion lancé un regard plein de sous entendu avant de glousser comme une fillette et de repartir de l'autre coté.

– J'ai fait quelque chose d'étrange ? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Il semblait légèrement irrité. Izaya pencha la tête d'un coté, la tête brumeuse.

– Non. Enfin je ne pense pas. Il est juste bizarre.

Il fronça également les sourcils.

– Vous avez fait quelque chose d'étrange ?

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_

L'inconnu le regarda un instant avec étonnement, semblant réellement remarquer sa présence, puis finalement éclata d'un rire rauque.

_Il fume._

Lorsqu'il se calma et attrapa distraitement son verre, son regard croisa le sien et Izaya remarqua que ce blond avait un jolie visage. Ses sourcils n'étaient ni épais ni broussailleux, et ses yeux avait la couleur du miel. Une légère barbe assombrissait ses joues, et son esprit s'imagina immédiatement la sensation qui traverserait ses doigts s'il les glissait en dessous de ses pommettes.

Son esprit s'égara quelques instants, puis il remarqua que l'inconnu le regardait avec un sourire. Il l'avait peut-être fixé un peu trop longtemps.

– J'espère que je vous plais, lui dit-il en souriant. Ça serait dommage que ça soit à sens unique.

Izaya était bien trop alcoolisé pour que le courage de cet homme l'impressionne, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver cela plutôt séduisant. Il aimait bien les gens qui allaient droit au but.

Il lui fit un sourire, et le brun espéra qu'il n'était pas dans l'état qu'il s'imaginait qu'il était. Car dans son esprit, tout sex-appeal avait quitté son corps.

Lorsqu'il se leva et attrapa manteau, il aperçut Rokujo par dessus l'épaule du blond qui levait son pouce dans sa direction en lui disait quelque chose silencieusement avec ses lèvres. Le sol tanguait bien trop pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais cela devait très certainement ressembler à _bien joué et à demain._

Et lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard brûlant du blond, son estomac se tordit d'expectation.

**XxX**

À peine eut-il passé la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qu'une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes avec appétit et une main caressa la base de son cou avec une sensualité qui le fit frissonner. Son manteau tomba au sol – un bruit sourd suivit l'action, _ses clés –_ et ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de l'inconnu, longeant la peau dure et ferme de son abdomen avec envie. Il avala le soupir que ce dernier expira et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le mur était dur et solide derrière son dos, et lorsqu'il retira difficilement ses chaussettes avec ses propres pieds, le sol lui parut glacé en opposition avec son corps brûlant. Son excitation montait de minute en minute, et la température de la pièce semblait prendre le même chemin.

Chacun de ses gestes était rapide et désordonné, et il ne savait clairement plus où donner de la tête. Cette dernière lui tournait tellement que le brun n'était plus capable de distinguer sa droite et sa gauche, et le désir qui prenait place au creux de son estomac s'enflammait de plus en plus jusqu'à brûler chaque sensation qui ne faisait pas partie de l'instant présent.

Sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment ils étaient parvenus jusqu'ici, le monde se renversa soudain et quelque chose de moelleux remplaça la solidité de la cloison. Les draps du lit étaient doux au toucher et lorsque son t-shirt disparut, son dos en fut reconnaissant. Il frissonna. Les sons et les odeurs se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il avait du mal à replacer les événements dans leurs contextes. Il eut tout juste le temps de sortir un préservatif et un petit sachet de lubrifiant de la poche arrière de son jean avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Il fut sur le point de dire qu'il insistait pour le faire de façon protégée lorsqu'une bouche brûlante se posa sur son bas-ventre et que toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent définitivement son esprit.

Un cri silencieux franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre. Son esprit s'embrouilla un instant, et un flash de lumière passa sous ses paupières closes. Pendant une seconde, il regretta d'avoir tant bu car cela l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de ce moment – car _bordel_ ce type savait s'y prendre –, et une image des verres vides posés sur le bar traversa ses pensées. L'instant suivant, un coup de langue au bon endroit le fit grogner et ses mains se déposèrent dans les cheveux blonds de l'inconnu. Ils étaient doux sous son toucher, et il sentait les mouvements qu'il effectuait avec sa tête – et _sa_ _bouche mon dieu._

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à venir, Izaya posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'inconnu et le repoussa. Sa respiration était rapide et ses yeux peinaient à se fixer sur quelque chose, puis l'instant d'après, une bouche était de retour de ses lèvres et l'embrassait avec avidité. Il ondula sous le corps puissant qui le clouait sur le lit et remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient tous deux entièrement nus.

Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement à l'aise devant le regard d'autrui, mais – l'alcool aidant – désormais cela ne semblait poser aucuns problèmes.

Le brun perdit toutes notions du temps pendant un moment, ne pouvant se concentrer sur autre chose que sur toutes les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir, sentant, _ressentant_ les longs doigts de son amant s'agiter en lui avec sensualité, se tordant sur les draps sans aucun contrôle, le souffle court et les larmes au bord des yeux. Il voulait plus, tellement plus.

Son champ de vision était si réduit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que répondre de son mieux au blond, lui donnant son consentement le plus complet, essayant tout de même de ne pas gémir de façon trop outrageuse.

Mais lorsque son amant entra en lui d'une longue poussée, il perdit tout contrôle et son dos s'arqua de plaisir. La voix rauque et si érotique de ce dernier résonna à son oreille alors que ses allés-et-venus s'accéléraient :

– _Putain._

Et la chambre, son monde, et son inconnu explosèrent en un millier d'étoiles, et tout fut englouti.

**XxX**

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'abandonner aux limbes sombres d'un sommeil bien mérité, le ciel se déchira et la lumière d'un éclair traversa la pièce.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, cette vision ne lui fit rien.

Il ferma les yeux.


	4. 0.1 - Izaya.

** Trois ans avant la Nuit. **

Ce fut un hiver sans neige. Il faisait froid, certes, mais ce n'était pas un problème qu'une bonne écharpe ne puisse résoudre. Parfois, le verglas blanchissait les rues pendant la nuit - mais dès que le soleil se levait, tout cela disparaissait pour laisser place à une bruine d'eau qui recouvrait les trottoirs et les routes.

Ce jour-là, quand Izaya vint chercher ses sœurs à l'école primaire, le temps était maussade et l'air froid. Elles l'attendaient calmement, assises sagement sur le petit muret en pierre devant l'école, seules. Les maîtres et maîtresses du bâtiment ne prenaient jamais le temps de rester avec elles en attendant qu'il vienne les chercher - alors qu'il traversait pourtant la moitié du quartier en courant pour arriver le plus vite possible -. À neuf ans, quand il sortait seul - avec autorisation - de sa propre école, il passait chaque soir de la semaine récupérer ses deux petites sœurs jumelles pour les ramener avec lui à l'appartement.

Pourtant, ce soir-là, alors que la nuit commençait d'ores et déjà à tomber sur la ville, quelque chose retint son attention. Mairu et Kururi avaient toutes deux la tête baissée, l'une sur l'épaule de l'autre, et se tenaient la main avec douceur. On pouvait apercevoir les longues nattes de Mairu sous son épais bonnet à oreilles de chat tandis que les habituels longs cheveux bruns de Kururi se terminaient désormais en de grandes fourches inégales.

Izaya se stoppa brusquement, la mâchoire serrée. Presque aussitôt, ses sœurs se redressèrent et se tournèrent vers lui comme d'un seul homme. Mairu lui fit un grand sourire, ses yeux se mettant à briller, et Kururi tenta de se cacher légèrement derrière sa jumelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il avait déposé sa sœur à l'école ce matin, ses cheveux arrivaient au milieu de son dos. Désormais, ils n'atteignaient même plus ses épaules.

Mairu gonfla les joues.

\- C'est un garçon. Kururi lui a dit non alors il a pris un ciseau et lui a coupé les cheveux.

Du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, Mairu aimait et protégeait sa sœur comme un véritable garde du corps. Son caractère naturellement expansif lui permettait de s'exprimer en son nom.

\- Il lui a quoi ? répéta Izaya avec incrédulité.

De l'énervement commençait à poindre dans sa voix.

\- Il lui a coupé les cheveux.

Un léger zozotement pouvait se faire entendre à travers ses mots : elle avait perdu ses deux dents de devant trois jours auparavant.

\- Parce qu'elle a dit non ? À quoi ?

\- Il lui a donné une lettre ce midi. Elle a refusé de la lire. Il lui a coupé les cheveux.

Malgré ses sourires et son ton enthousiaste, le brun remarquait bien qu'elle aussi était énervée. Ses phrases étaient courtes et concises, elle qui normalement lui racontait leur journée pendant des heures et des heures.

\- Et la maîtresse ? demanda-t-il. Elle n'a rien dit ? Rien fait ?

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Il s'est excusé. Elle a dit que c'était suffisant.

Il serra les poings puis soupira.

Il se força à leur faire un sourire puis s'accroupit devant elles. Il regarda Kururi.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Rentrons à la maison.

Il leur prit la main et ils se mirent en route.

Le lendemain, les trois Orihara avaient les cheveux courts.

**XXX**

Bonjour ! Je tiens donc à vous faire parvenir quelques petites précisions à travers cet update, qui sera **exceptionnel,** je le rappelle !

Il y aura entre chaque chapitre (28 en tout, je vous invite à aller lire la petite partie ''infos'' que j'update souvent pour vous tenir au courant de l'évolution de l'écriture) des petites parties nommées ''0.1'' ''0.2'' ''0.3'' etc... qui seront enfaîte des fragments de souvenir d'Izaya et de Shizuo. Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec l'histoire principale (ce ne sont pas des rêves par exemple, car une amie a cru que c'était le cas et à trouvé un peu glauque qu'Izaya rêve de ses sœurs après avoir pratiqué le coït, ce que je ne peux que lui concéder). C'est simplement pour vous aider à les comprendre et donner parfois des éléments essentiels pour l'histoire.

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !** **Plein de love sur vous !**

 


	5. Chapitre 2

_Lorsqu'il ne va pas en cours, Izaya travaille dans un petit restaurant familiale du nom de 'Chez Finnegan'. Un soir, alors qu'un orage gronde, il se rend à son bar habituel pour y trouver un peu de compagnie. C'est là, après quelques verres de trop, qu'il fait la rencontre de Shizuo._

**__________________**

Izaya soupira puis grogna en massant sa tempe droite. Il se reposa plus amplement sur le dossier du banc sur lequel il était assis et lança un regard en direction du ciel au dessus de lui. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que son meilleur ami, Shinra, assis à ses côtés, babillait avec énergie sur le magnifique week-end qu'il avait passé en compagnie de sa délicieuse Celty et il sentait la migraine qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire passer revenir au grand galop derrière ses yeux clos. Le soleil brillait bien trop fort en ce début de matinée et son esprit douloureux n'avait pas la force de supporter la bonne humeur de son ami.

— Donc, l'interrompit-il, elle t'a enfin laissé monter avec elle sur sa moto alors que ça fait des mois que tu lui fais littéralement _la cour_ , et rien d'autre ? Même pas un petit contact de mains ? Rien du tout ?

— J'ai pu passer mes bras autour de sa taille et elle ne m'a même pas frappé à l'arrivée, répondit Shinra d'une voix rêveuse.

Le brun retint un soupir. Il adorait son ami, vraiment. Mais parfois, son obsession envers Celty devenait réellement gênante.

Izaya avait déjà rencontré Celty à plusieurs reprises et il devait bien avouer qu'elle possédait un charme qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Chef de l'un des plus grands gangs de motard de Tokyo, elle était également dotée d'un corps sublime et d'un visage doux et agréable à regarder. Ses regards étaient toujours perçants et pouvaient facilement intimider le plus fort et effronté des hommes. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Shinra soit tombé sous son charme. Pourtant, Izaya avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre son ami. Lui qui depuis toujours n'avait été intéressé que par la science s'était désormais trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt.

— Et toi ? lui demanda t-il soudainement. Ton week-end s'est bien passé à ce que je vois. Gueule de bois, hein ?

Il grogna vaguement une réponse qui ressemblait d'avantage à une insulte qu'autre chose puis grogna de nouveau devant la pointe de douleur qui perça son crâne.

En effet, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Il ne possédait que très peu de souvenirs de sa nuit de samedi : le soleil était encore couché quand il s'était réveillé. Son estomac s'était retourné et il avait été obligé de courir aux toilettes. Quand il s'était enfin quelque peu calmé et qu'il était retourné dans la chambre, son amant de la nuit dormait encore profondément et il avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Izaya s'était contenté de se rhabiller, d'attraper ses affaires en vitesse et de laisser un peu de liquide sur la table de nuit — pour la chambre — avant de s'échapper le plus vite possible.

Puis il avait passé son dimanche à vomir, enfermé dans sa salle de bain. Il n'était donc pas réellement prêt à entendre Shinra disserter pendant des heures sur la beauté de sa silencieuse Celty.

Octobre était désormais bien entamé et le temps commençait sérieusement à se rafraîchir : l'air devenait plus froid et les arbres perdaient peu à peu toutes leurs feuilles. Ce week-end n'avait pas réellement été de tout repos et il fut bien content de n'avoir que deux heures de cours dans la journée.

Neuf heures sonna enfin, et Izaya se leva avec fatigue, faisant un petit signe de la main à Shinra.

— Tu devrais peut-être aller à la bibliothèque, non ? demanda-t-il tout de même. Il fait froid.

Shinra haussa un sourcil.

— Tu as toujours froid.

— Et toi, toujours chaud.

Il lui fit un sourire.

— À plus tard.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il mit sa main dans la poche de son manteau qu'il remarqua que sa carte étudiante n'y était pas. Il l'avait perdue.

**__________________**

Le lundi après-midi était ce que l'on pouvait appeler son jour de repos. Lorsque quelqu'un — ses (son) amis, en général — voulait organiser une sortie, c'était ce jour-là qu'il l'organisait. Il finissait son cours de linguistique à onze heures et devait simplement attendre le bus qui passait vingt minutes plus tard pour rentrer chez lui. En général, il utilisait ce temps pour faire quelque chose de bien spécifique – à savoir prendre des nouvelles des deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui.

— Mairu ?

_— Onii-chan ! Tu as trois minutes de retard, tu sais ? Kururi commençait à s'inquiéter !_

Il sourit au son de la voix de sa sœur. Assis sur le banc en fer de l'arrêt de bus, emmitouflé dans son manteau, Izaya remonta sa capuche sur sa tête pour faire face au vent qui soufflait un peu plus fort de ce coté-ci de la rue.

— Désolé, j'ai dû aller demander quelques renseignements à la scolarité. Ça se passe bien pour vous ?

— _Quels renseignements ? Oui ça va, merci. Kururi aussi. Nous sommes collées ce soir._

— Pour ma carte étud – Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_— Une des filles a embêté Kururi cet après-midi. Je l'ai mise au tapis et un professeur nous a vues. La CPE n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de me revoir, alors elle a également puni Kururi._

La mâchoire d'Izaya se crispa. Depuis qu'elles étaient petites et sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, ses petites sœurs avaient toujours été embêtées à l'école, que cela soit par des garçons ou par des filles. Elles avaient toujours été très proches l'une de l'autre et, tout comme lui, ne semblaient pas vraiment aptes ou désireuses de s'approcher d'autres personnes.

— Et ce professeur n'a pas vu la fille ?

— _Je pense que si mais je ne voulais pas que Kururi soit encore punie._

Izaya soupira. Les rares fois où Mairu faisait preuve de discernement et de comportement réfléchi étaient toutes sans exceptions dans l'intérêt de sa sœur. Il trouvait cela touchant.

— _Iza-nii._

La douce voix de Kururi le fit sourire.

— Oui ?

— _On vient toujours chez toi pendant les vacances ?_

— Bien sûr.

— _Tant mieux._

Elle repassa le téléphone à sa sœur et cette dernière lui raconta ses derniers cours d'arts martiaux avec Mikage Sharaku, leur professeure.

Cela lui fit tant de bien d'entendre leurs voix qu'il faillit manquer de peu son bus l'instant où ce dernier s'arrêta devant l'arrêt.

****__________________** **

Izaya passa la porte de son appartement, la referma à clé immédiatement derrière lui et posa son sac à coté du plan de travail. Son petit studio ne devait guère faire plus de quatorze mètres carrés mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Il repliait rarement le canapé qui lui servait de lit et avait largement la place d'installer au sol le futon qui se trouvait dans son placard lorsque le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Sa salle d'eau n'était pas bien grande mais elle comportait des W.C, un lavabo et même une cabine de douche. Ce petit une pièce était son chez lui et il était bien content d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête.

Pendant qu'il enlevait distraitement ses vêtements un à un, le brun se dirigea vers la seule et unique fenêtre de la pièce et abaissa les volets roulants — il les avait fait installer trois mois plus tôt : en été, le soleil se levait bien trop tôt et l'empêchait de finir ses nuits —. Rapidement, l'obscurité envahit l'intérieur et il se retrouva bientôt dans le noir complet. Il attrapa son téléphone portable avant d'enlever son pantalon, le brancha, puis lança une playlist au hasard parmi celles qu'il avait créé pour la nuit : des musiques douces. Il régla son réveil afin de ne pas arriver en retard au travail, ce soir, puis se glissa avec fatigue sous les couvertures.

Il sombra dans un si profond sommeil qu'il eut un instant l'impression que ses rêves le tiraient dans les recoins les plus sombres de son âme.

****__________________** **

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_  
_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_  
_Setting fire to our insides for fun_  
_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_  
_The lovers that went wrong_

****__________________** **

Izaya ouvrit les yeux quatorze minutes avant l'heure initialement prévue par le petit boîtier gris posé à coté de lui. Il l'éteignit avant que ce dernier n'aie le temps de produire le moindre son. Il se redressa, s'étendit, tâtonna jusqu'à finalement trouver le bouton d'ouverture du volet puis partit allumer son ordinateur portable. Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine aménagée dans un coin, sa peau frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur ambiante et il balaya la pièce des yeux jusqu'à ce que ces derniers se posent sur l'un de ses sweat-shirts — ceux qu'il ne mettait que chez lui, lorsqu'il était seul —. Une fois couvert, il posa une casserole pleine d'eau sur l'un des feux de la gazinière puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. La musique emplissait toujours la pièce et alors qu'il vérifiait ses mails tout en sortant ses cours de la matinée, le son de l'eau à ébullition parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il se leva, ajouta un bol de pâtes dans l'eau bouillante puis retourna une nouvelle fois s'asseoir.

C'était sa petite routine du lundi lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire : dormir, recopier ses cours, manger puis aller travailler. Il aimait bien que les choses soient réglées et bien organisées – de sorte que tout s'enchaînait fluidement –, ainsi, son cerveau pouvait enfin se reposer et se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. L'agitation avait du bon, mais parfois, se retrouver uniquement avec le simple fil de ses pensées était agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un bol vide était posé à ses cotés et ses doigts pianotaient avec rapidité sur les touches de son clavier. Recopier ses cours de la journée était une activité qui ne lui posait la plupart du temps aucun problème. Il aimait bien le son qu'émettaient les touches quand il appuyait dessus et le simple recopiage ne nécessitait aucune quelconque réflexion. Regarder, mémoriser et copier : rien de plus facile.

Cela lui vidait la tête.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra sur le bureau, le faisant sursauter. Il cligna des yeux puis regarda l'horloge : il était bientôt dix-sept heures ; il devait être au restaurant à dix-huit.

Soupirant, il s'étira avec paresse et fatigue avant d'attraper son téléphone en se frottant les yeux.

 **V [16H54] :** Dix minutes plus tôt ce soir.

Il sourit face à la brièveté du message mais sentit bientôt son mal de tête de la veille revenir face à la luminosité de l'écran.

_Bon dieu, je déteste l'alcool._

****__________________** **

Lorsqu'il entra dans les vestiaires, Kadota était déjà en train de se changer.

— Quand c'est toi qui arrive en avance, elle ne dit rien, hein.

Il lui renvoya un sourire.

— Bonjour à toi aussi. Excellente journée, merci. C'est adorable de demander.

Izaya sentit ses lèvres frémir.

— Adorable, je sais.

Kadota se retourna, mais le brun eut tout de même le temps d'apercevoir un léger sourire orner ses lèvres. Il posa son sac au sol et ouvrit son casier, y redéposa un tas de t-shirts propres puis enleva le sien avant de se rhabiller. Namie avait toujours insisté pour que tous ses employés portent des t-shirts unis et sombres : elle affirmait que les couleurs sombres rendaient les personnes plus sexy et là était son but. Malgré le fait qu'elle le nierait jusqu'à sa mort, Izaya savait qu'elle embauchait plus facilement si la personne en face d'elle avait un physique avantageux. C'était peut-être pour cela que lorsque Kadota lui avait présenté Izaya, elle n'avait pas pu dire non.

 _'Chez Finnegan'_ embauchait principalement de jeunes étudiants ou bien des personnes ayant rapidement besoin d'un emploi à temps partiel. La seule personne qui travaillait dans le restaurant à temps complet était Simon, le cuisinier — même ses assistants n'étaient jamais les mêmes —. De l'extérieur, cela pouvait sembler être une bonne initiative, désintéressée et plutôt volontaire mais cela était une façade : une bonne réputation était nécessaire dans ce genre de milieu — si les clients apercevaient chaque jour des étudiants souriants et agréables à regarder, alors le restaurant obtiendrait les faveurs de nombre de personnes. Le bouche à oreille avait un effet effrayant parfois—.

****__________________** **

Une heure plus tard, Izaya retourna dans la salle avec deux assiettes dans les mains et aperçut Mika dans son champ de vision. Elle se trouvait devant un groupe de garçon et semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui lui ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Il fronça les sourcils.

Rapidement, il déposa les deux assiettes devant un père et sa petite fille — _M_ _ère décédée. La petite ne le sait pas. Il vient de rencontrer quelqu'un. Tentative de suicide. Culpabilité_ —. Il leur fit un sourire en leur demandant si tout allait bien puis se dirigea vers la table de Mika.

— ... Allez, ton numéro au moins, t'es plus une petite fille maintenant.

Un blond lui fit un sourire étrange et Izaya plissa les yeux.

— Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? leur demanda-t-il avec un sourire poli.

L'un d'entre eux, un brun, fit une grimace d'agacement avant de lui déclarer d'une manière quelque peu agressive :

— On ne t'a rien demandé. Casse toi.

_Parents divorcés. Difficultés scolaires. Père indifférent._

Il se racla la gorge.

— Je suis désolé mais ma collègue semble se sentir inconfortable. Je vous servirai désormais si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

— Ça nous ennuie. Dégage.

Le brun refréna un soupir.

— Si vous continuez ainsi, je vais devoir vous demander de partir. Souhaitez vous dîner ?

Le blond se leva rapidement et l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt. Izaya ne cilla pas.

— Je vous prierai de vous calmer, monsieur. C'est un restaurant familial et vous dérangez les autres clients.

Le poing du garçon partit avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase. Immédiatement, son visage se ferma : il attrapa son bras au vol, le serra, le tordit, puis le plaqua sur la table. Il se pencha vers lui et chuchota à son oreille :

— Partez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous vire de là à coup de pied au cul. À votre place, je ne voudrais pas croiser la route de notre cuisinier.

Il vit un frisson parcourir la nuque du garçon.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il avait retrouvé son sourire poli et sentait sur eux les regards de la salle. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Namie qui arrivait dans leur direction, suivit de Mika qui avait dû aller la prévenir. Kadota était devant la porte de la cuisine.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Il savait bien que pour une fois, ce n'était pas à lui personnellement qu'elle en voulait.

— Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ces messieurs étaient sur le point de s'en aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs places étaient vides et le calme était revenu dans le restaurant. Mika le remercia timidement et Namie se contenta de hocher la tête avec un air satisfait.

Lui, se contenta d'un soupir avant de retourner faire le tour des tables.

****__________________** **

Une fois que la nuit fut tombée depuis longtemps, le ciels se teintant peu à peu d'un noir d'encre et les clients plus rares, Izaya regarda l'horloge fixée au mur. Il était désormais un peu plus de vingt-trois heures et il ne restait plus que deux hommes assis au bar ainsi qu'une jeune femme seule à une table. Cela faisait plus de trente minutes qu'Izaya avait lui-même déposé ce thé devant elle et qu'elle n'y avait pas touché, se contentant de le fixer avec lassitude.

_Étrange. Seule. Indiscernable._

Cette jeune femme était déjà venue la semaine précédente, à la même heure. Elle avait quitté le restaurant à sa fermeture, à minuit, sans se retourner, d'un pas lent et mélancolique. Le brun avait trouvé cela étrange mais ne lui avait encore jamais parlé.

Namie était partie une heure plus tôt et il était désormais seul avec Kadota. Simon finissait son service à vingt-deux heures et ils n'avaient besoin que de deux personnes pour fermer le restaurant. C'était à Izaya de s'en occuper ce soir là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes partirent en rigolant de bonne humeur et Kadota leur offrit un sourire poli en les raccompagnant à la sortie. Izaya s'approcha de la jeune femme.

— Bonsoir, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle releva la tête avec un air légèrement perdu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et le vide dans ses yeux s'atténua quelque peu. Elle se contenta de le fixer.

— Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il en montrant la place en face d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête.

_Perdue. Sans animaux. Vêtements bon marché._

Il s'assit et le regard de la fille suivit chacun de ses mouvements.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mademoiselle. Si vous souhaitez que je parte, il suffira de me le demander.

Il savait que son sourire mettait en confiance.

— Je vous vois souvent seule, le lundi soir. Vous allez bien ?

Sa question parut la surprendre.

— Quel est votre nom ?

Sa voix était douce, légèrement rauque, comme si elle ne s'en servait pas souvent. Ses cheveux étaient très longs, descendant juste au dessus de son bassin.

— Izaya, et vous ?

Elle baissa la tête.

— Vous n'êtes absolument pas dans l'obligation de me le dire. Je veux simplement vous parler quelques instants. Vous paraissez très seule.

Être direct n'était pas toujours la meilleure solution, bien au contraire. Mais Izaya savait que dans cette situation, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

— Avez-vous pitié ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

— Voulez-vous que j'aie pitié ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

Mais il vit que son regard s'était tout même rallumé l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille puis se remit à fixer la tasse de thé.

— Izaya, l'interrompit Kadota. Nous allons fermer.

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

— Je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Prenez votre temps mais je venais vous prévenir que nous nous apprêtons à fermer le restaurant. Appelez moi si vous avez le moindre problème.

Puis il tourna les talons et entra dans la réserve.

— Vous pouvez revenir pour discuter si vous le souhaiter. Le lundi soir, il n'y a plus personne.

Elle le regarda d'un air étrange.

— Passez une bonne soirée et soyez prudente en rentrant. Les rues ne sont pas toujours sûres.

****__________________** **

Son visage sentit la caresse du vent frais de la nuit agresser sa peau et Izaya frissonna puis resserra son manteau autour de son corps. Il percevait le début de l'hiver poindre à travers le ciel que la nuit assombrissait peu à peu et ses cheveux s'ébouriffaient dans le vent à la mesure de ses pas pressés. Son téléphone lui annonçait minuit-vingt et il ne parvenait pas à apercevoir la lune. Il pouvait discerner l'agitation des grandes avenues à quelques rues de lui et lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour écouter plus attentivement les sons, il remarqua rapidement des bruits de pas qui semblaient bien trop proches.

Il déglutit et ne changea pas son allure.

Derrière lui, des bottes frappaient le sol avec insistance. Son rythme était exactement le même que le sien et il se tenait à bonne distance de lui. Il pouvait entendre le miaulement du chat en haut du muret sur la droite de la ruelle qu'il traversait ainsi que le vacarme incessant des voitures qui klaxonnaient sur la grande avenue.

Le visage du brun était parfaitement neutre, son souffle calme et son rythme cardiaque régulier. Pour être sûr, il tourna à droite à l'intersection suivante. Il connaissait le chemin du retour par cœur ainsi que toutes ses variantes possibles. Il savait où tourner, où continuer, quelle maison était à vendre et quel jardin ne possédait pas de haie.

Mais surtout, il savait que la ruelle qu'il venait d'emprunter était une voie sans issue.

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de l'inconnu le suivre, il sut que c'était bien lui qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas — même s'il avait sa petite idée sur la question —, mais il n'allait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

Rapidement, il remit la deuxième lanière de son sac à dos sur son épaule puis commença à courir en direction du mur au bout du chemin. Il n'y avait que des poubelles sur le coté et des flaques d'un liquide qu'Izaya n'avait pas le temps d'identifier.

Alors que la collision entre lui et le mur commençait à devenir inévitable, il vira légèrement vers la droite et sauta. Son pied s'appuya sur le mur et il lui suffit d'effectuer une flexion bien ferme pour que son corps tout entier passe au dessus du mur alors que ses mains se posaient sur ce dernier.

Alors qu'il retombait de l'autre coté sur ses deux pieds avec un équilibre impressionnant, il se stoppa et écouta : plus aucun bruit.

Il se releva et marcha tout de même légèrement plus vite.

Son détour allait lui faire perdre du temps.

****__________________** **

Alors qu'il passait les portes d'un grand bâtiment, Izaya poussa un soupir d'agacement.

— Tu es en retard.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, une petite blonde le regardait avec un air sévère et agacé. En apparence, n'importe qui aurait pensé voir une personne entièrement impassible mais le brun la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela allait chauffer pour ses fesses. Il soupira puis fit une grimace.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il, penaud.

Il posa son sac à terre en évitant son regard. Il détestait le retard et ne le tolérait de personne. Il supportait mal le fait que pour une fois, c'était lui qui n'avait pas respecté l'horaire et s'en sentait légèrement honteux. Il aurait dû être présent dix minutes plus tôt. Résultat : il était dix minutes en retard.

— Mets-toi en tenue. On s'y met tout de suite.

Il allait clairement souffrir.

****__________________** **

_Quel euphémisme._

Quelques minutes plus tard, des mains sans pitié poussaient son dos avec fermeté alors que ses jambes s'écartaient au possible, formant un grand écart parfait. Il grimaça quand la blonde poussa davantage.

— Détends tes muscles, et arrête de faire cette tête.

Il ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu puis un calme plat s'installa en lui. Il ferma ses pensées et tout ne fut plus que présent et concentration. Inspirer, expirer. Se concentrer sur les mouvements. Au delà de la grande porte du gymnase, il n'y avait rien. Plus rien. Il n'était personne, son corps n'appartenait qu'à lui et lui obéissait.

Il était maître de lui-même.

Ses muscles s'assouplirent et il se redressa autant qu'il put.

_Inspiration, expiration._

— Très bien, déclara-t-elle en se reculant. Lève toi, on va un peu s'échauffer.

À peine fut-il levé que le pied de la blonde vola dans sa direction. Il le bloqua aussitôt, anticipant son prochain mouvement, superposant ses gestes aux siens.

— Je suis désolé pour le retard, répéta-t-il en bloquant un nouveau un coup de poing.

Il roula sur le coté alors un pied s'abattait là où il se tenait une seconde auparavant.

— Tu es pardonné, tant que cela reste occasionnel.

Elle manqua de le toucher à l'estomac et il recula d'un pas avant de se baisser pour lui faucher les jambes.

— Shiki-san souhaite te voir vendredi soir.

Il fronça les sourcils et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

— Mes sœurs viennent en vacances chez moi, vendredi soir. Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

Elle bloqua son bras et le lui retourna dans le dos.

— Je vais lui en parler. Il te renverra un message. Ça sera peut-être jeudi alors.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, elle se servit de son bras afin de le renverser et son corps heurta de plein fouet le tapis d'entraînement.

Ils se battirent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure et demie, enchaînant prises et mouvements compliqués avec une aisance à faire pâlir n'importe qui, ne se quittant du regard que très rarement.

Une fois l'entraînement fini, Izaya récupéra ses affaires, prit une douche, et quitta la pièce en lui disant :

— Merci pour tout Vorona. À lundi prochain.

**__________________**

**_Laissez moi vos avis !_ **

 


	6. 0.2 - Shizuo

**0.2 – Shizuo**

* * *

**Trois mois après le Déclin**

Sa colère était presque palpable. Il la sentait exulter par le moindre de ses pores, s'enflammer à travers le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, retourner son estomac et sa conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Ses muscles étaient tendus au possible et sa tête vide.

_Il n'arrivait plus à penser._

Ses poings n'avaient pas encore fini de cicatriser et ses phalanges étaient gonflées : il s'en servait bien trop souvent.

Son pas était rapide et irrégulier, et il pouvait apercevoir dans le regard des passants une terreur sans nom. Il faisait peur, et il le savait.

Mais en toute honnêteté, il n'en avait rien à faire.

_Le souvenir des larmes de son frère traversa son esprit, ses mains tremblantes et sa voix cassée._

Sa mâchoire se serra et un haut le cœur le fit accélérer. Il avait envie de retourner le monde, de le mettre à feu et à sang, de déchaîner sa vengeance sur la première personne venue.

Mais il ne pouvait pas : il avait une personne en tête, et il devait encore patienter quelques minutes.

_Quelques instants seulement. Plus que quelques instants._

Il faisait bien trop chaud : l'été était déjà bien installé et l'air était épais et lourd. Alors qu'il passait la grille du lycée Raira, son sang fit qu'un nouveau tour. Il balaya les élèves du regard, et vit que certains l'avaient reconnu. Il n'en avait que faire.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, sa vision s'obscurcit. L'instant d'après, ses mains avaient saisi son col et son regard s'était planté dans le sien.

– Aoba, hein ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à une question.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avec raideur. Son visage était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Les messes basses fusaient autour d'eux accompagnés de regards inquiets.

– Très bien, souffla-t-il.

Son poing partit tout seul.

Sur le moment, cela lui fit du bien. Il vit la tête du brun partir en arrière une grimace prendre place sur ses traits un filet de sang couler le long de sa bouche puis sur son menton. Son regard s'éteignit un très court instant avant qu'un éclair de douleur ne le traverse. Il tenta de bégayer, mais un nouveau coup de poing suivit le premier et sa lèvre éclata.

Il soupira — soupir qui le soulagea au plus profond de son être —. Shizuo relâcha légèrement la pression autour du col du garçon puis approcha son visage du sien.

Ses yeux reflétèrent une abominable terreur alors qu'il soufflait à son oreille.

— Tu connais mon frère, je suppose ? Tu vois de qui je parle ?

Il hocha légèrement la tête avec une grimace de douleur. Son souffle était rapide, presque erratique.

— Très bien. Tu ne t'approches plus de lui. Tu ne le regardes plus. Tu ne lui parles plus. Tu ne lui donnes plus rien. Si jamais il vient te voir, tu lui dis simplement que c'est terminé. Pas plus de quelques mots, puis tu disparais de sa vie.

Aoba ne répondit rien, trop tétanisé pour cela.

— Compris ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

— Très bien.

Il le lâcha et son corps tomba à terre dans un grand bruit. Shizuo ne lui lança pas un seul regard, de peur de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

Lorsqu'il traversa la foule qui s'était formée autour d'eux, il prit enfin conscience que cette vie n'était plus la sienne. Il avait dix-huit ans, et aucun avenir ne lui paraissait envisageable.


	7. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_Après cette nuit dont il ne garde que quelques souvenirs diffus, Izaya reprend sa vie comme si de rien n'était : il se rend à son boulot, appelle ses sœurs lorsqu'il en a le temps, et s'entraîne avec Vorona, la secrétaire d'un certain Shiki, au self-défense. De son coté, Shizuo à bien du mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau._

* * *

Sa tête était vide : un grand vide qui englobait tout détruisait chaque tentative de création enfouissait ses émotions au plus profond de lui, ne laissant subsister qu'une cruelle lassitude qui le consumait peu à peu.

Blanc : telle était la couleur de son esprit dans l'instant présent, alors que ses poings s'abattaient sans répit sur le visage et le corps de l'homme en dessous de lui. Il ne pouvait éprouver la moindre émotion, pas dans un instant comme celui là, pas dans son travail, pas alors que tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, c'était qu'il se taise et exécute.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne sentit même plus la douleur sur les phalanges de ses doigts, tout comme les cris et les supplications de l'homme ne parvenaient plus à ses oreilles. Il ne faisait que répéter encore et encore le même geste en faisant son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître — cela n'était pas bien difficile : il ne savait même plus s'il était capable de ressentir quelque chose —.

Ses poings frappaient, frappaient, et frappaient à nouveau, formant une symphonie si désagréable qu'il devait se forcer au possible pour ne pas grincer des dents.

Puis enfin :

– Shizuo, c'est bon.

Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et lentement, il se recula d'un pas. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de l'homme, il n'y vit qu'une terreur sans nom. Son visage était en sang, gonflé, et ses lèvres tremblaient. Des larmes séchées barbouillaient ses joues.

Tom passa devant lui, et le blond se recula encore d'un pas. Ses jambes ne tremblaient même plus, pas comme la première fois — cela faisait longtemps qu'elles avaient arrêté de trembler —.

– Alors, commença Tom en s'accroupissant près de l'homme ensanglanté, vous avez compris à présent, n'est-ce pas ? On ne déconne pas avec la mafia, pas quand vous lui devez de l'argent. Nous avons attendu, mais vous vous êtes montré trop avare.

Il se releva.

– Nous vous laissons vingt-quatre heures. Si d'ici là, vous n'avez pas récolté l'argent, alors vous savez ce qui arrivera.

Il laissa sur le torse de l'homme une enveloppe blanche, puis se détourna afin de rejoindre Shizuo. L'homme tremblait de tout son corps en gémissant et en demandant pardon.

Alors que le brun marchait vers lui, Shizuo laissa son regard s'égarer. Ses dread-locks étaient ramenées en arrière et un sourire tout à fait inapproprié à la situation ornait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, Tom lui dit simplement :

– Pause déjeuner ?

Et il ne put que hocher la tête, le cœur vide de tout sentiment.

* * *

Lorsqu'il tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement, Shizuo sentit une grosse fatigue peser sur ses épaules et sur le reste de son corps. Elle s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et la fraîcheur d'un courant d'air fit frissonner sa peau. Frictionnant ses mains en posant ses affaires sur le plan de travail, il marcha rapidement jusqu'aux radiateurs.

_Éteints._

Grognant, il les ralluma rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il passa devant celle de son frère, il lança tout de même un léger regard en direction de sa porte. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas de son bruit, aucun signe de vie. Soupirant, il continua son chemin en sentant son cœur se serrer, puis attrapa quelques vêtements dans son armoire avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Un peu d'eau chaude lui ferait du bien.

* * *

La plupart du temps — la semaine, en règle générale —, Shizuo travaillait avec Tom Tanaka, un homme devenu son ami après des années de travail en sa compagnie. Ils s'entendaient bien la plupart du temps et Tom était doté d'une bonne humeur constante assez reposante et agréable il avait de la conversation et aimait rire. Leur travail était plutôt simple : Shizuo était physiquement fort et, en plus d'être grand, il possédait des muscles solides et une bonne condition physique. Ils assuraient ensemble la récolte des dettes dans les quartiers d'Ikebukuro et de Shinjuku pour les Yakuzas, et Shizuo représentait la force brute : la plupart du temps, il était obligé d'en venir aux mains.

Le blond n'appréciait pas réellement son travail — après tout qui aimerait cela ? — mais les aléas de la vie avaient fait que, et désormais il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. De plus, les factures — bien qu'elles ne soient pas trop graves étaient belles et bien présentes, et Shizuo eut très vite besoin d'un second job pour pallier à leurs dépenses : depuis la mort de leur mère, il était légalement devenu le responsable de son frère et avait décidé de garder l'appartement dans lequel ils avaient vécu durant leur enfance.

Lorsque l'eau chaude arriva sur son corps nu, Shizuo frissonna, ses muscles se détendirent, et un soupir passa ses lèvres. De la vapeur emplit la salle de bain et l'odeur de shampoing suivit rapidement. Il aimait bien prendre des douches brûlantes : pour une raison qu'il avait cessé d'essayer de connaître, son frère éteignait le chauffage de l'appartement chaque fois que le blond mettait le nez dehors. Il était d'ores et déjà possible de sentir les préludes de l'hiver, doucement, et il commençait à en avoir mare de rentrer dans un appartement où la température ambiante ne dépassait pas les 18°.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendait dans la cuisine pour se servir un grand verre de lait, quand son regard fut attiré par la lune qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre. Le ciel était sombre, sans étoiles, et l'astre paraissait si lumineux en comparaison. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers des instants du passé, à une époque où la vie n'avait rien d'impossible ou de compliqué, ou il s'imaginait encore un avenir. Désormais, rien n'était moins sûr, et se débrouiller dans un monde d'adulte où il se devait d'être disponible et responsable à chaque instant était épuisant.

_J'ai vingt-trois ans, putain._

Lorsque le goût du lait frais emplit sa bouche, ses pensées s'évaporèrent quelque peu et il sentit une certaine pression quitter ses épaules. Cette boisson l'apaisait bien plus que n'importe quelle autre et lui permettait enfin d'éclaircir son esprit.

Un soupir chargé de sanglots contenus passa ses lèvres alors qu'il déposait son verre dans l'évier.

Il devait ouvrir le magasin demain, alors il décida de retourner dans sa chambre sans attendre — même si, malgré sa fatigue, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne réussirait pas à fermer l'œil avant plusieurs heures —.

Le parquet du couloir grinçait légèrement — parfois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chaque objet dans cet appartement faisait son possible afin de faire un maximum de bruit — et il tenta de fermer sa porte le plus doucement possible. Il attrapa son pantalon et le déposa sur une chaise avant de faire de même avec sa chemise et sa veste — son travail avec Tom nécessitait qu'il porte une tenue un minimum classe, histoire de faire homme mature et impressionnant, et des habits froissés n'étaient pas du meilleur effet —.

Lorsque son dos se posa sur la multitude de couvertures reposant sur son lit — le froid qui régnait dans l'appartement l'obligeait à bien se couvrir la nuit sous peine de frissonner jusqu'au matin —, il put enfin se relaxer entièrement. Il croisa ses bras sous sa tête et regarda son plafond.

Nous étions jeudi, et la semaine était bientôt terminée.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Des amas de petites choses sans importance étaient disposées un peu partout — clé, dés, feuilles, crayons —, et au centre : une carte. Il l'attrapa puis le referma.

_**Carte étudiante** _

_**ORIHARA Izaya** _

_**Lettres modernes** _

Comme tous les soirs depuis le début de la semaine, son regard s'accrocha à la photo qui y était affichée, et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le souvenir de son samedi soir s'imposa à lui alors qu'un frisson remontait le long de son échine.

_Ses yeux._

Shizuo ferma les yeux.

_Ses lèvres._

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_Son rire._

Sa mémoire fit remonter à la surface toutes les sensations qu'il avait éprouvé durant cette nuit là, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plus belle. Les courbes de ses hanches, les fins muscles de son torse, l'odeur enivrante et la douce moiteur de sa peau — son corps entier avait été une invitation à la luxure —, et même encore maintenant, des jours après, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser à nouveau. Il expira lentement, puis remit la carte à sa place, dans la table de chevet. Ce garçon — son inconnu d'un soir —, il n'arrivait clairement plus à se le sortir de la tête. Pourtant, il avait déjà eu des aventures — il n'était, après tout, pas un saint — mais jamais cela ne l'avait affecté à ce point. La plupart du temps, cela pouvait se résumer à un bon moment passé entre deux adultes consentants, et cela s'arrêtait là : le lendemain, il avait déjà oublié leur visage. De plus, il savait qu'il préférait les femmes, et de loin : il n'avait tenté qu'une seule fois avec un homme, et l'expérience n'était clairement pas entrée dans les annales, alors les femmes lui avaient toujours laissé d'agréables souvenirs et sensations et étaient donc restées sa préférence. Pourtant ce soir là...

Il s'était originellement retrouvé dans ce bar par un hasard assez cruel : alors que Tom — qui était à la base celui qui l'avait amené là-bas — l'avait finalement lâchement abandonné parce qu'une fille était venue lui parler, Shizuo avait alors plus que tout désiré rester dans sa chambre d'hôtel toute la soirée — ils avaient eu (et avaient de nouveau le lendemain) une réunion quelque peu particulière concernant les prochaines activités du groupe —, et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été plutôt pour une soirée en solitaire. Seulement, alors que la nuit était tombée sur la ville depuis un bon moment déjà, quelqu'un avait toqué à sa porte : Tom s'ennuyait, et ne voulait pas aller boire tout seul.

Seulement, après à peine quelques minutes seulement passées à l'intérieur du premier bar qu'ils avaient trouvé, Tom s'était fait aborder par une fille plutôt jolie qui lui avait immédiatement tapé dans l'œil. C'était ainsi que Shizuo s'était retrouvé seul et énervé au bar, commandant un whisky qu'il ne désirait même pas boire.

Puis son regard avait croisé celui de ce garçon à coté de lui, alors même que ce dernier semblait complètement à coté de ses pompes — Shizuo n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les nombreux verres vides devant lui, et il soupçonnait fortement le barman de les avoir laissés là intentionnellement pour que personne n'abuse de lui en prétendant ignorer qu'il n'était pas en état —. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas découragé. Il l'avait vu, _lui et ses yeux si étranges, presque carmins sous la lumière de la lampe de chevet de l'hôtel_ , et immédiatement, le blond l'avait désiré. Profondément. Seulement quelques mots, et il se trouvait déjà à ses pieds, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que le regarder encore et encore. Ce courage qui avait enflé dans ses veines, alors même que ce beau brun l'intimidait profondément, l'avait lui même étonné, et encore à présent, lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit — bordel, c'était tellement _embarrassant_! — il se sentait mortifié et légèrement honteux. Pourtant, il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde.

Ce garçon — _Izaya_ — avait été sa petite goulée d'air dans l'océan déchaîné qu'était devenue sa vie depuis quelques années maintenant.

Il mentirait s'il affirmait que se réveiller seul dans le grand lit de l'hôtel ce matin là ne lui avait pas fait bizarre. Il ne s'était bien évidemment pas attendu à une demande en mariage avec petit déjeuner au lit en prime, mais disparaître sans une trace l'avait légèrement surpris.

Le reste de la journée lui avait parut flou, mais il se souvenait avoir senti son odeur sur ses vêtements durant quelques heures encore.

Et quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouvait ainsi : seul et triste, comme avant. Il devait partir travailler au _conbini_ le lendemain matin à la première heure, et comme d'habitude, il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. L'appartement était désert, silencieux, comme s'il en était le seul habitant, et cela lui faisait chaque fois un peu plus mal, jour après jour. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si, désormais, sa vie serait ainsi jusqu'au dernier instant.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau.

Il était fatigué.

* * *

— Tu l'attends, hein ? lui demanda le barman le lendemain soir.

Shizuo sursauta en entendant cette voix alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il releva la tête.

— Pardon ?

Le barman lui fit un sourire — un peu mutin, comme ceux qui en savaient plus qu'ils ne devraient — puis fit glisser un verre dans sa direction.

— Tu n'es pas le premier que je vois comme ça, alors je commence à vous reconnaître. Il ne viendra pas, pas ce soir en tout cas.

Il sentit ses joues chauffer, puis but une bonne gorgée de sa boisson.

Shizuo ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il était venu là ce soir. Boire seul ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris, et nous étions vendredi : il devait tenir la caisse du magasin le lendemain midi.

Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, rien qu'à la pensée de son appartement froid et inhospitalier, il n'en avait pas eu envie. Ses pas l'avaient mené aux portes de ce bar, et à présent il était là, assis à boire comme un ivrogne, seul.

Et en plus, ce barman l'avait entièrement percé à jour.

— Comment vous savez, marmonna-t-il. Que je suis venu pour lui ?

Nouveau sourire.

— Ce coté-ci, c'est sa place. Tous ceux qui s'assoient là sont ici pour lui. Et puis, cela ne fait que quelques jours, je me souviens de toi.

_Et maintenant je passe pour un gars désespéré. Super._

— Comment vous savez qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Je le sais, c'est tout. Et puis, au risque de détruire tous tes espoirs, je ne l'ai jamais vu deux fois avec la même personne. Que ce soit des femmes ou des hommes, il n'accepte jamais. M'enfin, continua-t-il, tu peux toujours essayer, rien n'est impossible.

Il sembla repérer quelque chose derrière lui, puis se détourna pour s'occuper d'un client.

_Jamais deux fois avec la même personne ?_ Cela semblait être une bonne politique, et si Shizuo n'avait pas clairement été " _cette même personne"_ dans ce cas précis, il aurait volontiers applaudi cette règle. Pas d'attaches, juste du bon temps. C'était simple, efficace, et cela ne compliquait la vie de personne. De plus, s'il avait bien compris ce que cet homme venait de lui dire, il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir succombé devant son inconnu.

_Il était ridicule._

Soupirant, il but le fond de son verre puis attrapa quelques billets dans la poche de sa veste. Il les déposa sur le comptoir, puis se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes. Sa vision était brumeuse et sa bouche pâteuse.

— Hey, mec, l'appela le barman.

Il se retourna lentement.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à le revoir, ramène toi un soir d'orage.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, essaye toujours. Le reste, ça sera son affaire.

Shizuo fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ?

Le barman partit dans un grand rire.

— Je ne sais pas, mec. Je l'aime bien. Et j'ai bien envie de le voir sourire de temps en temps. Je fais peut-être une connerie.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Mais on verra bien.

Shizuo le fixa quelques instants.

— Merci, lui répondit-il finalement.

Il hocha la tête en retour.

* * *

Lorsque Shizuo descendit du bus, l'air froid lui agressa le visage aussitôt, il referma son manteau et replaça son écharpe devant sa bouche. Octobre était déjà bien entamé, et l'hiver se rapprochait à grands pas, cela se sentait dans l'air. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher. Ils étaient passés en heure d'hiver récemment, et la nuit tombait désormais bien plus tôt, recouvrant la ville d'un manteau sombre qui lui allait comme un gant.

Pendant qu'il travaillait, ce matin-là, Tom l'avait appelé pour le prévenir qu'il n'aurait pas à venir ce jour-là. _En manque d'arnaqueurs ? C'est plutôt rare,_ avait pensé Shizuo. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit et s'était contenté de le remercier en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Cela faisait un bout de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un jour de repos. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il avait deux minutes, il partait vers le centre d'aide aux SDF le plus proche et donnait un coup de main. Il aimait bien les bénévoles qui travaillaient là-bas, et donner une couverture, des vêtements ou de la nourriture à des gens qui en avaient besoin avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Il voyait tous ces visages soulagés, fatigués, polis, ou tout simplement heureux d'aider et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Il y avait fait de bonnes rencontres et Shizuo n'aimait pas ne rien faire. Plus maintenant.

Seulement, pas aujourd'hui.

Il s'était autorisé une petite balade dans la ville, un restaurant pas cher, et un grand bol d'air fais. Désormais, il lui restait une chose à faire puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Il arriva dans un quartier un peu moins fréquenté et s'arrêta devant la façade d'un petit commerce. Prenant un grande inspiration, il poussa la porte en se forçant à adopter un air avenant.

— Shizuo-san !

Un petite fille déboula du fond de la pièce et fonça dans ses jambes à pleine vitesse. Rapidement, il l'attrapa avant de la faire voler dans les airs en riant. Les cheveux de la fillette étaient doux et ses yeux brillants. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de tendre les bras pour lui faire un câlin.

Il ne protesta pas.

— Shizuo ! Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu !

La voix douce et toujours aussi enthousiaste d'Erika parvint jusqu'à lui alors qu'il reposait la petite fille au sol. Cette dernière resta collée à ses jambes un instant, puis se dirigea derrière la caisse, montant sur une caisse en bois pour être à la bonne hauteur.

— Erika, Walker, les salua-t-il poliment.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la jeune femme s'était déjà jetée sur lui.

— _Erika ?_ C'est Eri-chan pour toi, mon vieux ! Alors comme ça, tu nous évites comme la peste pendant plus d'un mois et demi, puis tu te repointes comme une fleur ? Je vais te faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

Et alors qu'elle lui frottait douloureusement le crâne avec son poing droit, il entendit Walker appeler quelqu'un.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers temps et...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la petite clochette de la porte du fond retentit, leur indiquant que quelqu'un venait d'entrer — calmant Erika immédiatement.

— Celty…, murmura Shizuo.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses traits fins et lisses comme du marbre, les bras croisés. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, faisant voler ses cheveux châtains presque rouges, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait la suivre. Elle se détourna puis disparut dans la pièce du fond.

— Ouh, j'en connais un qui va se faire tirer les oreilles, murmura Walker assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

— J'espère qu'elle va lui mettre un bon coup de pied au derrière, lui répondit sa comparse. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, cet ingrat.

Il ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un regard noir avant de déglutir et de suivre Celty dans l'arrière boutique.

Ce petit magasin était et avait toujours été la propriété de la grand-mère d'Erika : Sashiko Karisawa, décédée quelques années auparavant d'un cancer du poumon. Mme Karisawa avait toujours été d'une santé de fer, même à quatre-vingts ans révolus, et avait — depuis que le blond les connaissait — toujours veillé sur cette petite bande comme s'ils étaient tous ses petits-enfants biologiques. Le groupe qui obéissait à Celty était bien plus vaste, mais il avait débuté avec ces quatre là. Shizuo ne les avait rejoint que quelques années plus tôt, là où ils se connaissaient tous depuis l'école primaire. Erika et sa grand-mère avaient toujours été proches, et la brune l'avait aidée à tenir la boutique depuis son plus jeune âge, si bien que lorsque la maladie avait emporté Mme Karisawa, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à la vendre.

Et ils étaient là : tous regroupés dans l'arrière boutique de ce petit commerce, riant et s'amusant comme des enfants lors de leurs jours de repos. Parfois, Akane, la petite fille, venait s'amuser quelques heures et éventuellement boire un jus de fruit — elle était la fille d'un des clients de Celty, et était tombée en admiration devant elle lors de leur première rencontre.

Lorsqu'il passa l'embrasure, il aperçût immédiatement Kadota, assit sur l'un des canapés de la pièce, les jambes croisées et le regard amusé. Il avait enlevé son bonnet et une tasse de café dans la main. Presque immédiatement, Erika et Walker passèrent à coté de lui pour aller s'installer — s'écraser mollement — sur le canapé juste à coté de lui. Les deux comparses portaient le même pull vert foncé portant l'inscription _« Les otakus contrôleront le monde »._ Le blond retint un sourire puis se tourna vers Celty.

Elle se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce, négligemment appuyée contre la table, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

— Celty...

Ses yeux le firent taire. Il baissa la tête, inspira un grand coup, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens.

— Mon frère a encore traversé une mauvaise passe. Il fallait que je sois à la maison le plus souvent possible pour… vous savez, pour le surveiller.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kadota et le duo baisser la tête avec gêne.

Il ne dit plus rien, serra la mâchoire et n'osa pas regarder de nouveau la jeune femme. Il entendit le son caractéristique du claquement de ses bottes à talon sur le sol avant de la voir. Elle s'arrêta devant le blond, attrapa son visage, et sortit son téléphone.

_Ça n'a pas dû être facile,_ écrivit-elle simplement.

Et elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour lui faire un câlin. Les yeux de Shizuo le brûlèrent, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. Il serra les dents — il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant —.

Lorsqu'elle se sépara de lui, ses yeux étaient doux et son visage calme. Celty n'avait jamais été une femme très expressive : elle était muette, discrète, et autoritaire. Sa simple présence imposait le respect, et lorsqu'elle montait sur une moto, n'importe qui l'aurait immédiatement suivi sans hésiter.

Elle lui montra de nouveau son téléphone.

_Tu as besoin de faire un tour._

Celty le contourna, attrapa son casque puis se pencha sur le canapé pour en attraper un deuxième. Elle le lui tendit avec un sourire discret.

– Merci, dit-il simplement.

Puis il la suivi en se contentant de faire un petit geste de la main en direction de Kadota, Erika et Walker.

* * *

_**Laissez moi vos avis !** _


	8. 0.3 - Izaya

**Quelques mois après la** **Nuit**.

Lorsque la femme lui poussa gentiment le dos avec un sourire horripilant, Izaya pensa immédiatement qu'elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Cela faisait des semaines à présent qu'il était en colère. Une colère sourde, qui bouillonnait tranquillement dans ses veines avec une patience froide. Il avait eu treize ans quelques jours plus tôt, et cela n'avait fait qu'attiser sa rage davantage encore. Son corps était maigre, ses bras bien trop fins, et si on y faisait attention, on pouvait apercevoir les pommettes saillantes de son visage.

Elle le poussa à nouveau, et il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir en se dégageant. Si elle le touchait encore une fois, il n'hésiterait pas à lui couper la main.

— Izaya-kun, allons, ne fais pas l'enfant, le pressa-t-elle.

Le ton de sa voix s'était raidi, et le brun sourit intérieurement. _Tant mieux si je l'énerve._

Lissant les plis de sa jupe pourtant déjà impeccable, elle se racla la gorge et appuya sur la sonnette.

Presque aussitôt, sa colère revint au galop.

Ils avaient été séparés. Elles, elles étaient ensemble — ce qui, en soi, était une bonne chose —, et lui était désormais là, seul, sans moyen de les contacter. Ils avaient passé de longs mois au foyer pour mineurs en attente d'une famille d'accueil et, étant jumelles, ses sœurs avaient finalement eu la chance d'être placées ensemble. Un matin, il s'était levé mais elles avaient disparu. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus eu de leurs nouvelles et l'inquiétude qui tordait son estomac se fondait à la rage qui le consumait face aux éducateurs et aux bureaucrates qui s'occupaient du centre.

_Séparés._

La femme sonna une seconde fois, et presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme : grand, chauve, musclé et tatoué. Izaya put apercevoir avec une certaine satisfaction les yeux de cette petite bonne femme s'ouvrir avec stupeur.

— Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite blonde guindée dans son tailleur puis sur lui, et le brun sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

— Bon- bonjour monsieur, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle sembla se reprendre.

— Vous vous êtes portés volontaire pour accueillir l'un de nos enfants, il me semble ?

Il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

— Ah, oui, grogna-t-il. Ça doit être ma femme, ça, encore. Entre, moucheron.

Il semblait s'adresser à lui, et Izaya ne se fit pas prier.

— Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-elle. Prenez soin de lui et appelez nous si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Alors que le brun s'avançait dans l'entrée, la porte se referma et il aperçut le regard de la petite femme qui s'était occupée de lui ces dernières semaines.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

_De son coté, après la nuit qu'il a passé avec Izaya, Shizuo à du mal à passer à autre chose. Son amant d'une nuit semble l'obséder plus que de raison, et le distraire de sa vie bien remplie que même ses amis ne parviennent pas lui faire oublier._

* * *

Izaya haïssait les heures de pointe. Lorsque le restaurant était bondé, il était difficile d'y circuler et le brun n'était pas acrobate : garder des assiettes et des plateaux stables parmi une foule d'enfants, d'adultes et de personnes âgées n'était clairement pas chose aisée. Il n'avait pas une seule seconde de pause et savait que Namie était quelque part dans la pièce, les observant avec attention à l'affût de la moindre erreur.

Lorsqu'une vielle dame l'appela, il s'arrêta immédiatement puis lui offrit un de ses magnifiques sourires commerciaux.

— Bonjour madame, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Elle lui passa une commande pour la petite fille à coté d'elle — grenadine et pancakes —, et il nota tout sur le petit calepin qu'il rangeait dans la poche de son tablier de serveur. Nouveau sourire poli, puis il tourna les talons en débarrassant quelques tables au passage.

L'intérieur des cuisines était en effervescence : l'air était chaud et Simon donnait des instructions à ses cuisiniers avec une autorité que l'on ne pouvait observer que dans ces moments-là. Izaya se fraya habilement un passage entre les autres serveurs, plaçant son plateau au dessus de sa tête, et Mika lui claqua les fesses en passant. Il accrocha la commande au tableau prévu à cet effet, puis tourna les talons en attrapant l'assiette de la table six.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la cuisine, ses pas se dirigèrent immédiatement vers son but. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'en rapprochait, il percuta quelqu'un avec violence et grimaça. Son plateau tangua de même que l'assiette qu'il contenait et il se força à la stabiliser. De l'autre main, il attrapa le petit bout de femme qu'il avait manqué d'envoyer par terre par la hanche et la remit sur pied. Il fixa son plateau et une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien, se tourna vers elle.

— Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle, lui adressa-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis son regard parvint jusqu'à son visage et il lui sourit de plus belle.

— Oh ? Le destin nous réunit à nouveau, apparemment.

Elle le fixa avec colère et se dégagea. Sa robe était d'un doux rose pâle et lui arrivait bien en dessous des genoux, ainsi, quand elle fit un pas en arrière, cette dernière s'évasa gracieusement. Ses cheveux lisses et soyeux offraient toujours le même contraste saisissant avec ses yeux ternes.

Elle recula encore d'un pas, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, puis se détourna. Il la regarda quitter le restaurant d'un pas rapide et se demanda vaguement ce qui avait bien pu l'énerver à ce point.

Izaya avait aperçu cette fille au restaurant de nombreuses fois, et le soir dernier était la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Le brun n'aimait pas jouer au bon samaritain — il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais été —, et malgré ce que ses sourires pouvaient laisser entendre, il se moquait bien du sort de la plupart des gens autour de lui. Seulement, cette fille possédait ce regard, celui qui criait désespérément : _« je suis perdue, aidez moi. »_ et il l'avait vu de trop nombreuses fois pour rester insensible. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait ignoré, une de ses amies était morte.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard et qu'il lança un regard en direction de la plonge, il faillit geindre devant l'étendue de vaisselle sale. Il détestait le jeudi, et il se détestait pour avoir accepté de remplacer Kadota.

_Maudit sois-tu, enfoiré._

* * *

Lorsque le brun arriva devant l'un de ces immeubles placés dans ce qui pourrait être considéré comme l'un des plus riches quartiers de Tokyo, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et tapa le code d'entrée avec l'aisance qu'apportait l'habitude. Izaya rabattit la capuche qui couvrait ses cheveux d'un geste sec et frissonna sous le tissu humide qu'était devenu son manteau. Dans le hall d'entrée, la température était bien plus élevée qu'à l'extérieur et il soupira de bien-être. Rapidement, il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis patienta quelques instants.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, mais un homme s'y trouvait déjà. Son costume était parfaitement repassé, sans aucun faux-pli, et sur son nez trônaient de légères lunettes de soleil. Une balafre fendait le coté droit de son visage en deux et son œil restait désespérément clos.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne sorte et qu'Izaya ne prenne sa place. Les portes se refermèrent et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le petit rictus que l'homme avait laissé paraître sur ses lèvres. La mâchoire du brun se serra, puis le sourire de l'homme laissa place au métal des portes alors que l'ascenseur l'emmenait vers le dernier étage du bâtiment.

Il soupira, puis s'adossa au mur du fond en regardant le numéro des étages défiler sur le petit écran à sa gauche.

Nous étions jeudi soir, et il commençait à être fatigué : il n'avait pas fait de nuits complètes depuis quelques temps et à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait ce soir, il retint une grimace. Seule la pensée de ses sœurs arrivant le lendemain par le dernier train du soir le réconfortait un minimum.

Un _ding_ retentit, lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était arrivé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau et il sortit de l'ascenseur d'un pas volontairement lent. Il savait que la porte devant lui ne serait pas fermée à clé et à la seconde où il abaissa la poignée, il put constater qu'il avait eu raison. Elle s'ouvrit en silence et Izaya eut une pensée pour sa propre porte, celle de son appartement, qui menaçait de réveiller tout l'immeuble chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Dans l'entrée, il retira ses chaussures trempées et boueuses, puis entra dans l'appartement. Les couleurs étaient sobres, les espaces larges et décorés avec goût, et en pénétrant dans le salon, il aperçu un homme assis dans le fauteuil, un verre de whisky entamé dans la main.

Son regard le transperça de part en part, et le brun du se retenir de frissonner.

_En attente, prêt depuis longtemps, volonté de se donner un air décontracté._

Izaya sourit.

_Content de me voir._

Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, calculé, un rictus satisfait sur les lèvres, son regard ancré dans le sien. La moquette sous ses pieds dégageait une douce chaleur et il régnait entre ces murs une atmosphère agréable qui détendait ses muscles. Il enleva son manteau pour le déposer sur l'un des fauteuils, puis s'assit doucement sur la cuisse droite de l'homme.

— Izaya, gronda ce dernier.

Le brun ricana, puis se pencha lentement afin de déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, juste en dessous de son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait lorsqu'il perçut un léger frisson remonter jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux bruns.

Il se recula légèrement, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

— Ça faisait longtemps, souffla-t-il. J'ai bien cru que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

Cette fois, ce fut l'homme qui laissa échapper un rictus, puis un léger rire.

— Oh ? Et bien rassure toi, ça n'est pas le cas.

Izaya sentit son regard lui brûler la peau, et il félicita sa capacité à ne pas rougir facilement. Il savait que ses cheveux avaient bien trop poussé et qu'il devait les couper — il pouvait sentir des gouttes d'eau couler le long de son cou, à l'intérieur de son col —, et il savait également que sa peau était plus blanche que jamais.

La main du brun était posée sur l'épaule du quarantenaire en dessous de lui et s'il se rapprocha encore un peu. Il savait qu'il pourrait sentir son cœur battre à travers sa cage thoracique. Sa chaleur corporelle parvenait jusqu'à lui alors même que leurs vêtements les séparaient. Sa peau froide — frissonnante à cause de ses vêtements trempés — commençait légèrement à se réchauffer.

Soudain, l'homme plissa les yeux.

— Tu manges correctement ? Tu n'es pas bien lourd.

Sa voix était grave et son regard perçant.

 _Inquiétude_.

Izaya se renfrogna.

— Je mange.

Son vis-à-vis le fixa durement, ne semblant pas réellement satisfait par la réponse du brun. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et expira longuement.

— Il y a eu de l'orage la semaine dernière, dit-il simplement avec une expression parfaitement neutre.

Izaya sentit un agacement certain poindre derrière sa bonne humeur.

— Shiki-san, susurra t-il. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais ?

Et le dénommé Shiki soupira avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

— Tes affaires sont dans la salle de bain. Va te préparer.

Retrouvant son visage impassible, le brun se leva et attrapa en même temps le verre. Il ne restait qu'un fond, et il le but cul-sec. Lorsqu'il le redéposa dans la main de l'homme — une énorme bague se trouvait sur son annulaire droit —, un rictus se formait déjà sur ses lèvres.

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

* * *

Izaya se trouvait dans le fond de la pièce, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Ses yeux étaient froids, son visage lisse, et il regardait devant lui avec un air sévère. Il portait un costume parfaitement repassé et une chemise sombre qui entourait son torse avec une allure qui le vieillissait de quelques années. Son corps était parfaitement détendu et aucune crispation ne déformait ses muscles. Son rythme cardiaque était régulier.

À ses cotés se trouvait un garde du corps, à quelques centimètres du mur sans s'y appuyer, droit comme un i, le visage sévère et les mains croisées derrière son dos. Il regardait la scène devant eux avec le calme qu'apportait l'habitude.

_Sérieux. Père de deux filles. Pas d'animaux. A déjà tué._

Soupirant, Izaya reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Shiki se tenait debout, le corps droit et le menton haut, le regard plein de dédain, à coté d'un autre garde très grand. Face à eux, un homme était attaché à une chaise, la tête baissée et la lèvre ouverte.

— Je vous jure que ce n'est pas vrai ! implora-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je n'ai piqué le fric de personne !

 _Mensonge_.

— Je ne savais même pas qu'il en manquait !

_Mensonge._

— S'il-vous-plaît, supplia-t-il de nouveau, les larmes aux yeux.

Shiki se retourna légèrement, ancrant son regard sombre dans celui du brun. Son costume était toujours aussi lisse, signe que ce n'était pas lui qui effectuait le sale travail. Izaya secoua la tête. _Il ment._

Il se retourna puis effectua un léger signe de tête en direction du garde.

Le coup partit rapidement, et un craquement sinistre suivit. La pommette de l'homme éclata et du sang coula le long de son menton. Il gémit. Izaya ne détourna pas le regard, et un autre coup suivit dans l'instant.

Lorsque le garde arrêta, les mains de l'homme tremblaient si fort que cela en faisait grincer sur le sol la chaise qui le supportait. La corde qui enserrait ses poignets les brûlait également, et une coulée de sang glissait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

_Stressé. En contact avec des produits chimiques._

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'empêchait de grimacer à chaque sanglot.

— S'il-vous-plaît..., murmura-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix, elle avait besoin de moi.

_Petite-amie plus jeune. Droguée. Manque d'argent. Ne travaille pas._

Izaya soupira.

— Il dit la vérité.

Shiki se retourna vers lui.

— Sa copine est une droguée qui s'est mise dans la merde. Elle a dû aller demander plus de drogue — je parie sur la méthamphétamine — à un des gangs qui pense faire la loi à Tokyo. J'imagine qu'il a voulu rembourser ses dettes.

L'homme releva la tête avec un air horrifié.

— Comment tu peux...

— Trop long à expliquer, et de toute façon ça n'a aucune importance.

Izaya pencha la tête d'un coté et plissa les yeux.

— Dollars ?

L'homme le regarda avec colère. Une veine était apparue sur son front et il serrait la mâchoire sous la douleur qui devait pulser dans son crâne.

— Non. Non, pas les Dollars, se reprit-il.

Le brun sourit.

— Blue square ?

_Bingo._

— Oh ? Mauvais choix, très mauvais choix.

Le brun s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur et recroisa les bras. Son regard rencontra celui de Shiki et ce dernier hocha discrètement la tête.

— Ça fait des années que tu travailles avec nous. Tu aurais simplement pu demander de l'aide.

L'homme cracha au sol. Shiki soupira.

Nouveau hochement de tête, et le poing du garde s'écrasa sur la mâchoire de l'homme.

* * *

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la salle était vide à l'exception de l'homme et d'Izaya. Il régnait une ambiance froide et silencieuse, bien qu'en tendant l'oreille, il était possible de percevoir le son de la pluie s'écrasant sur le toit de taule. Les murs étaient vides, peints en gris, et on pouvait aisément remarquer les lignes des briques de bétons utilisées pour la construction.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, Izaya regardait l'homme allongé devant lui avec des yeux vides et désintéressés. Il s'accroupit lentement à ses cotés, puis détacha le collier qui se trouvait autour de son propre cou avec une grande précaution. Il le plaça devant le visage tuméfié de l'homme — et ce dernier dut plisser les yeux pour réussir à le regarder —.

— Ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

L'homme toussa, et une gerbe de sang arriva à ses pieds. Izaya ne bougea pas, ni ne répéta sa question.

Il attendit.

— Non.., lui répondit-il faiblement.

Le brun hocha la tête.

— Le nom de Katya Lomof te dit-il quelque chose ?

Il vit les yeux de l'homme se plisser légèrement sous la confusion, puis il chuchota de nouveau :

— Non...

Izaya soupira, puis hocha de nouveau la tête. Il regarda l'homme à ses pieds un instant, observant ses cheveux sombres plein de sang, son visage boursouflé, ses membres tremblants, et la main où il lui manquait désormais deux doigts. Le brun grava cet homme dans sa mémoire, puis se releva.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Shiki à l'extérieur.

* * *

Nous n'étions qu'en octobre, et bien que le mois soit bientôt terminé, il régnait sur la ville un air froid qui ne cessait de s'intensifier. À cette heure-ci, les rues étaient désertes — ou tout du moins, légèrement moins fréquentée qu'en journée —, et le manteau que portait Izaya par-dessus son pull ne semblait pas être de trop. Derrière lui, l'enseigne illuminée d'un _conbini_ éclairait le petit muret sur lequel il était assis.

Izaya leva la tête et regarda le ciel avec inquiétude : il n'avait pas pris de parapluie, et les nuages couvraient l'encre de la nuit avec un air menaçant.

Ses sœurs devaient arriver par le dernier train dans quelques minutes et il espérait sincèrement qu'elles étaient d'avantage vêtues que d'ordinaire — pour leur propre bien —. Il se fichait pas mal de comment ses sœurs s'habillaient, après tout elles étaient grandes et il était d'avis de laisser chacun s'habiller comme il le désirait, mais (malgré tout,) il ne voulait pas qu'elles tombent malades alors qu'elles se préparaient à passer deux semaines chez lui.

Soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, Izaya ne put empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres à la pensée de ses sœurs. Il ne les avait pas vues depuis la rentrée des classes en septembre, et elles se trouvaient toutes deux dans une école privée à plusieurs heures de Tokyo, à la campagne.

C'était pourtant lui qui avait décidé de les envoyer là-bas — loin de Tokyo, loin de lui, et loin de la mafia — pour les protéger et surtout, pour pouvoir atteindre son objectif sans craindre pour leur sécurité.

Mais pendant leur vacance scolaire, quand elles avaient la possibilité de rentrer avec lui, il ne disait jamais non. Elles lui manquaient, et leur présence amenait toujours dans son petit appartement une chaleur qui s'en allait dès qu'elles repartaient.

Il entendit un bruit sourd s'apparentant aux roulettes d'une valise avançant sur le goudron de la ville, et se redressa légèrement, tournant la tête en direction du son.

À quelques mètres de lui, ses sœurs avançaient à bonne allure, au milieu d'une petite foule d'autres personnes qui avait très certainement dû arriver par le même train. Mairu avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et agitait ses bras en de grands gestes amples. Le brun se leva et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, l'air décontracté.

— Onii-chan ! s'exclama Mairu en se jetant dans ses bras.

Son corps était chaud, et la veste aux oreilles de chien qu'elle portait sentait le savon à la noix de coco. Izaya caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Il lança un regard en direction de sa sœur restée en retrait qui les regardait avec timidité. Il ouvrit son bras et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour se réfugier contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que Mairu ne se recule, entraînant sa sœur avec elle. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de mille feux et son sourire mangeait la moitié de son adorable visage. Leurs vestes étaient bien trop légères pour la saison, leurs joues rouges, et il pouvait apercevoir des frissons dans le cou de Kururi. Le brun prit la décision d'attraper leurs valises et de lui rendre son sourire.

Il était heureux de les voir.

— Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

Cette fois, ce fut la douce voix de Kururi qui brisa le silence de la nuit :

— On s'est cachées dans les toilettes pour éviter les contrôleurs.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous d'un bon pas, Izaya s'arrêta et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

— Vous n'aviez pas pris de billets ?

_Joueuses. Intelligentes._

Il cligna des yeux. Il ne voulait pas lire ses sœurs.

— Si.

— Mais c'est plus drôle ainsi.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

— Vous m'avez manqué, leur répondit-il simplement.

* * *

Son immeuble avait toujours été un endroit calme. Il s'y était installé lorsqu'il avait eu 18 ans et pas une fois il n'avait regretté sa décision. Ses voisins étaient pour la plupart âgés et le seul bruit qu'il était susceptible d'entendre était leur télévision qui diffusait les programmes de l'après-midi. Son propriétaire était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui détestait se mêler des affaires des autres par dessus tout — tant qu'il réglait son loyer en temps et en heure —, alors il n'avait rien à redire. De plus, le loyer n'était vraiment pas cher.

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et Izaya déposa leurs valises devant la porte d'entrée puis fourra sa main dans la poche de son manteau afin d'attraper ses clés. Ses sœurs ne tenaient plus en place et Mairu gigotait dans tous les sens sans raison particulière — elle avait toujours été légèrement hyperactive sur les bords —.

— Iza-nii, lui souffla Kururi en entrant chez lui. Tu dors mal ?

Il haussa un sourcil en posant un regard étonné sur sa petite sœur. Elle leva sa main et attrapa le bout du pull noir du brun avec un air timide. Son regard en disait long et il sentit son cœur se serrer sous l'émotion. Devant eux, Mairu ouvrait sa valise avec impatience et bataillait déjà pour sortir les futons du placard.

Kururi s'avança en direction de sa sœur en trottinant et l'aida à tout déplier. Rapidement, Mairu commença à lancer des oreillers dans leur direction, et bientôt, des rires emplirent la pièce et Izaya sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps.

Il soupira fébrilement avant de lancer un oreiller dans la tête de sa sœur. Il ricana avec un sourire espiègle puis partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain au moment où il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

* * *

**_Laissez moi votre avis !_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**0.4 - Shizuo.**

* * *

** Des années avant le Déclin. **

C'était une plutôt belle journée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brillant, et le thermomètre avait dépassé les 25° Celsius depuis bien longtemps en ce début d'après-midi. Shizuo et son petit frère Kasuka avaient d'un accord commun décidé de partir s'amuser au square en face de l'immeuble. On y trouvait des balançoires, un bac à sable, des buts pour jouer au foot, de l'herbe propre et bien verte, et les vieux qui promenait leurs chiens dans les fourrés prenaient même le temps de ramasser leurs déjections ; ils jouaient ensemble dans ce square depuis que Kasuka avait appris à marcher, et ce jour là n'avait pas fait exception.

Ils étaient sortis de l'appartement en même temps, leurs baskets sales aux pieds, Shizuo un ballon de football sous son bras droit. Les vacances d'été avaient débuté deux semaines plus tôt, et leur mère travaillait d'arrache-pied afin de payer leurs fournitures scolaires pour la rentrée — les deux frères n'appréciaient pas plus que ça de rester à l'intérieur lorsqu'il faisait chaud car les vitres transformaient leur salon en véritable fournaise.

Souriant, Shizuo courut de l'autre coté de la rue, ses cheveux châtains volant autour de son visage juvénile. Son frère le suivit plus prudemment, vérifiant bien à droite et à gauche qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture, puis trottina jusqu'à lui.

Ils passèrent à travers les arbres — la véritable entrée se trouvait de l'autre coté, et ils avaient depuis longtemps perdu la patience de faire le tour —, puis enjambèrent la petite clôture qui entourait le petit parc.

Des adolescents occupaient des bancs à coté du terrain de football miniature, et Shizuo fronça le nez lorsqu'une odeur de cigarette parvint jusqu'à lui. Il les ignora et entraîna son frère avec lui.

Ils commencèrent avec quelques passes, rigolèrent lorsque le ballon s'échappait sur les cotés, et lorsqu'il eut trop chaud, Shizuo retira son t-shirt et le déposa sur l'herbe à coté des buts.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son petit-frère s'apprêtait à lui faire une passe, le ballon passa au dessus de sa tête, et il l'observa avec un air paniqué frapper de plein fouet l'un des adolescents assis sur le banc.

Immédiatement, Kasuka se précipita vers eux avec un petit air penaud.

— Excusez-moi..., murmura-t-il timidement. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, et je...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, un garçon aux cheveux blond platine l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et Kasuka pâlit de terreur. Il bégaya quelques mots puis commença à grimacer devant la force de la poigne du garçon.

Shizuo, qui était au départ resté de l'autre coté du terrain, se précipita vers eux.

— Hey ! Lâche de tout de suite ou...

L'un de ses amis lui envoya son poing dans la figure, et il s'étala sur le sol. Une colère sourde enfla dans les veines du blond, et il regarda le garçon qui tenait son frère avec une haine qui le surpris. Il tremblait, mais pas de peur.

— Alors comme ça, les morveux ont décidé de nous emmerder ? demanda le blond.

Le pied de Shizuo cogna avec force la jambe du garçon le plus proche, et ce dernier hurla. Ils étaient quatre, et les deux autres se levèrent du banc.

— C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de petit...

Mais Shizuo lui avait déjà envoyé un coup de pied dans les parties. Il hurla.

Le petit châtain n'avait jamais ressenti un telle rage, ni une telle envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il aperçut le blond lâcher son frère avec un air étonné, et il courut dans sa direction.

Kasuka le laissa lui attraper le poignet, puis il courut derrière Shizuo en pleurant.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du parc par la grande porte, puis rentrèrent chez eux s'enfermer à double tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon, et Shizuo serrait son petit frère dans ses bras. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et d'énormes sanglots déchiraient sa petite poitrine. Des bleus enserraient son cou.

Ce fut la première fois que Shizuo se battit. Et la première fois qu'il voulut protéger son petit-frère à ce point.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

_Izaya semble tremper dans des affaires bien étranges, et effectue des missions secrètes avec un dénommé Haruya Shiki. Il paraît également être à la recherche d'une certaine 'Katya Lomof', et n'hésite pas à utiliser son don et son intelligence pour avoir des réponses._

* * *

Lorsque Shizuo passa la porte de son appartement, il fut étonné de trouver son frère assis sur le canapé. Il sentait peser sur ses épaules une fatigue de plusieurs jours, et de grandes cernes noires assombrissaient ses yeux ambrés. Il aperçut le regard de Kasuka par dessus le divan et son cœur se serra. Il soupira.

— Kasuka, chuchota-t-il.

Ce dernier laissa paraître un mince sourire, puis lui demanda d'une voix bien trop normale :

— Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?

_Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si cela ne faisait pas plusieurs semaines que Shizuo ne l'avait pas vu. Comme si le blond n'était pas capable de voir ses clavicules si apparente par dessus son pull noir au col lâche._

Il posa ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine — cela ressemblait davantage à une kitchenette, mais il aimait penser que leur appartement était plus grand qu'il n'en avait l'air —, puis s'avança doucement dans le salon. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais la télévision, elle, éclairait la salle de sa lumière diffuse. Les personnages à l'écran semblaient parler dans le vide puisque le son était coupé.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur d'une petite lampe sur la table à coté du canapé, puis regarda son frère de plus près. Le blond ne voulait plus oublier son visage, le graver à jamais dans ses souvenirs — malheureusement, l'image de Kasuka finissait toujours par s'effacer après quelques semaines.

Il dut retenir ses larmes.

— Shizuo ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d'un coté.

Ce dernier lui offrit un pâle sourire, puis s'imagina le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

_Il ne supporte plus les contacts, et c'est de ta faute._

Sa gorge se serra.

— Que veux-tu manger ?

_Ce que tu veux, tant que tu manges._

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son frère, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

— Des lasagnes ! Je sais qu'il y a de la viande dans le frigo. Ou bien des spaghettis bolognaise. Oui, plutôt ça.

Ses yeux brillaient, mais Shizuo remarqua qu'il avait posé une main sur son ventre. Ses traits étaient légèrement crispés.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta -t-il. Tu as mal au ventre ?

Le regard de son frère se voila un instant, et le blond eut l'impression qu'il l'avait fixé de ses yeux vides pendant une éternité. Il sembla revenir à lui et déclara simplement :

— Des pâtes bolognaise !

Alors son grand-frère soupira et lui offrit un sourire. Il tourna les talons et arriva dans la cuisine tout en lançant des regards discrets en direction du salon. Kasuka regardait toujours la télévision avec un grand intérêt, sans le son, alors qu'un documentaire sur les requins passait sur la sept. L'appartement était silencieux, uniquement animé par les bruits des casseroles qui s'entrechoquaient et de l'eau à ébullition — si on faisait attention, on pouvait entendre le couple qui vivait à coté se crier dessus, encore.

Quand il eut déposé une part consistante dans chacune des assiettes, il retourna dans le salon et les posa sur la table basse. Son frère semblait si captivé par les images qu'il ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Shizuo remarqua enfin l'énorme pull qu'il portait. Et celui qui se trouvait en dessous du premier. Kasuka regardait la télévision sans cligner des yeux en se mordillant le bout du pouce. Il s'arrachait littéralement l'ongle.

— Kasuka ! s'écria Shizuo en attrapant son poignet pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal.

Ce dernier hurla. Il se leva avec précipitation et bouscula la table, faisant tomber l'une des assiettes au sol. Le bruit qu'elle fit en se brisant emplit l'appartement alors que son frère continuait de hurler.

— Non ! Non ! Non !

Le blond tenta de se rapprocher, de lui dire quelque chose, de s'excuser, mais il hurlait de plus en plus fort.

— Pas de contact ! Pas de contact ! Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI !

Shizuo ne le tenait plus de depuis longtemps, et il regarda, impuissant, son frère secouer la tête, les mains sur les oreilles. Son corps tout entier tremblait avec une force surprenante.

Puis tout d'un coup, le calme plat. Le corps de Kasuka se relâcha et son regard se fit vide. Il regarda l'assiette un moment, et Shizuo osa à peine respirer.

La peur, la panique et la honte lui comprimaient douloureusement l'estomac.

Une seconde plus tard, son frère tournait les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La porte claqua, brisant le silence. Même les voisins s'étaient tus.

Des larmes brûlèrent les yeux du blond et sa gorge se serra tellement qu'il tomba à genoux, les mains sur son cou. Il avait mal, et il venait à nouveau de tout faire foirer.

_C'est de ta faute. Encore. C'est toujours de ta faute. Tu loupes tout, et c'est lui qui en paie les conséquences._

Il resta des heures sur le sol, dans le noir, fixant les morceaux brisés de l'assiette pleine de spaghettis.

* * *

– Ça fera 3 574 Yens, s'il vous plaît.

L'homme face à lui effectua un léger mouvement de tête afin de lui montrer sa carte bleu, et Shizuo hocha la tête. Il lui présenta le lecteur et tapa sur quelques boutons afin d'encaisser le paiement. Le blond lui offrit le sac plastique contenant ses nouveaux achats et l'homme l'attrapa en chuchotant un « merci ».

Le client fit demi-tour et quitta le magasin, le blond leva les yeux et regarda l'horloge en retenant un soupir. Il était tard, et sa relève allait bientôt arriver.

Aujourd'hui, les clients ne s'étaient pas réellement bousculés aux portes, et la soirée avait été plutôt tranquille. Shizuo aimait bien ces soirées-là, quand la petite radio de la boutique diffusait les derniers tubes, et qu'il pouvait simplement se reposer un peu.

Le _conbini_ dans lequel travaillait le blond était tenu par un petit homme proche de la soixantaine qui, à quelques années de la retraite, aimait bien aider les autres. Il était doux, souriant, et aimait passer de temps en temps dans le magasin pour lui apporter — à lui et aux deux autres employés — des petits cookies qu'il préparait lui-même. Lorsque Shizuo s'était présenté devant lui sans aucun diplôme et avec pour simple argument sa motivation de trouver un travail le plus vite possible, Yodogiri Jinnai avait tout simplement accepté avec un petit sourire en s'excusant du fait que le salaire ne serait pas extraordinaire.

Le blond aimait beaucoup ce vieil homme si adorable, et travailler pour lui était réellement une aubaine tombée du ciel.

Une femme posa une sucette devant lui, il leva les yeux avec surprise. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

Attrapant l'objet afin de le scanner, il fit également de son mieux afin de ne pas exprimer physiquement le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui quand la femme s'était penchée d'une façon bien trop prononcée pour être naturelle. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

— 100 Yens, s'il vous plaît.

Elle lui fit un sourire enjôleur et enroula l'une de ses mèches sombres autour de son doigt.

Le blond la regarda à peine et attendit patiemment.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un garçon dans le fond de la boutique. Il était blanc comme un linge.

Au bout d'un instant, elle s'impatienta.

— C'est quoi ton nom, blondinet ?

Shizuo haussa un sourcil et pointa son badge du doigt.

— Tu es muet ? demanda-t-elle avec agacement.

Il soupira.

– 100 Yens, s'il vous plaît.

La langue de la brune claqua et elle déposa une pièce devant lui. Elle attrapa sa sucette et tourna les talons, non sans lui lancer un regard noir. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas et quitta le magasin d'un pas rapide.

Le garçon s'apprêtait également à sortir.

— Attends, toi, là, l'appela le blond.

Il se figea.

— O.. oui ?

Shizuo haussa un sourcil, étonné.

— Repose ce que tu as pris, lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

Le garçon perdit toutes ses couleurs et déglutit difficilement. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait.

— Pardon ? Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez et je…

Il recula, son dos heurta une étagère et un paquet de céréale tomba au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il en ramassant les céréales éparpillés pas terre. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Shizuo passa immédiatement de l'autre coté du comptoir et se précipita à ses cotés. Le garçon ramassait toujours ce qui était tombé par terre. Ses mains tremblaient le blond posa la sienne dessus.

— Hé, lui dit-il doucement. Calme toi. C'est quoi ton nom ?

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il paraissait terrifié.

— Mikado, hoqueta-t-il. Je suis désolé.

— C'est pas grave, c'est rien du tout.

Le blond se releva.

— Viens t'asseoir, lui dit-il en tirant sur son bras.

Il le conduisit vers une chaise dans le coin de la pièce et lui donna un mouchoir.

— Hey, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le garçon sortit une flasque de whisky de sa veste et la lui donna d'une main tremblante. Shizuo haussa un sourcil.

— Pourquoi tu as pris ça ? C'est pour toi ? Quel âge tu as ?

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et le blond compris qu'il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

— Seize ans, murmura-t-il.

Il lança un regard effrayé vers la porte et l'extérieur.

— Ils sont dehors, et je… je n'ai pas le choix, ça fait des mois qu'ils me cherchent et…

Un hoquet le coupa mais Shizuo comprit.

— Ils te harcèlent ?

Son hochement de tête fut suffisant.

Une colère commença à brûler dans ses veines. Il serra la mâchoire et se releva.

— Et ils sont dehors ?

Mikado baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

Le blond lança un nouveau regard en direction de l'horloge, puis enleva sa casquette et son badge. Il les posa sur le comptoir, et lança un dernier regard en direction du garçon.

Il le regardait, les yeux écarquillés.

— Que…

— Reste ici, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite.

Et il tourna les talons, passant entre les portes automatiques.

Dehors, le ciel était sombre et l'air glacé ce dernier passait bien trop aisément à travers le léger t-shirt du blond, mais il ne parvenait même pas à sentir le vent. Ses veines étaient en feu et l'une d'entre elles pulsait sur son front.

Il laissa sa colère le gagner tout entier, sa rage prendre le dessus sur tout son champ de vision se rétrécissait alors que la fureur le faisait voir trouble.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça, des mois qu'il peinait à simplement ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Mais là, il ne se contrôlait plus, les larmes du garçon revenaient sans cesse devant ses yeux et il serra les poings.

Des rires parvinrent jusqu'à lui et il se laissa guider. Ses pas le menèrent rapidement vers un groupe d'adolescents — ils étaient quatre, dont un blond —, et il s'arrêta devant eux.

Ils levèrent la tête vers lui.

— Tu veux quoi, mec ?

Shizuo ne dit rien et se contenta de les fixer. Son regard était noir.

L'un d'entre eux se leva.

— C'est quoi ton p…

Le poing du blond partit si vite que l'autre ne put rien faire. Il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Les trois autres le regardaient avec peur. Celui qui possédait des cheveux teints en blond se reprit le premier.

— Q… quoi ? Qui ?

— Le gamin, Mikado. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il vit une lueur de compréhension traverser leurs yeux. Une certaine forme d'irritation également.

— N'y pensez même pas. Vous le laissez tranquille. Vous ne l'approchez plus, vous ne lui parlez plus. Vous l'oubliez, et vous laissez ce gamin tranquille.

— Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?

Alors que le blond se relevait, Shizuo lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac. Il vit son souffle le quitter et une grimace prendre place sur ses traits alors qu'il tombait au sol, plié en deux. Son regard était terrifié et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il lui dit :

— D'accord, mec. C'est bon, on le laisse tranquille. Laisse nous partir, ok ? On est désolés.

Il les regarda avec colère encore quelques instants, les poings tremblants. Il regarda leurs visages effrayés, le garçon inconscient sur le sol, celui plié en deux, les mains sur le ventre — il sentait du sang sur ses phalanges et il serrait les dents si fort qu'il s'était mordu la langue.

Il soupira difficilement, la respiration haletante, puis tourna les talons. Sa tête bourdonnait et il se sentait perdre pied ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient, et une seule pensée hantait son esprit.

_Il avait à nouveau perdu le contrôle._

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se trouvait devant le comptoir, la respiration tremblante et les yeux écarquillés. Le gamin était encore assis sur la chaise, des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues.

Il prit la parole et sa voix le calma quelque peu.

— Vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé, que s'est-il passé ? Ils vous ont fait du mal ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

— Vous saignez !

Et alors que Mikado attrapait son poignet avec délicatesse, le blond se mit à le fixer avec étonnement.

— Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas...

_Cheveux bruns, yeux innocent, gentillesse débordante. Trop gentil pour ce monde..._

— Tu me rappelles mon frère, chuchota-t-il.

Et quand sa relève arriva, le gamin était parti et Shizuo avait enfilé un t-shirt propre — non taché de sang.

* * *

L'entrée du bar était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs : un petit escalier qui ne descendait pas très bas, surmonté d'un auvent en pierre noire. La porte d'entrée était toujours grande ouverte et il n'y avait qu'un garde placé à coté de l'accueil, simplement là pour empêcher les désagréments.

Il les descendit doucement, pas à pas, la différence entre la fraîcheur extérieur et la moiteur intérieur le fit frissonner. Il enleva son manteau et le tint sous son bras. À l'intérieur de la pièce, la musique était forte et la piste de danse bondée nous étions en semaine mais cela ne posait à priori aucun problème aux personnes présentes.

La météo du matin avait annoncé une nuit de grands orages, et Shizuo se sentait si stupide — il s'était pourtant promis de ne plus jamais revenir. Mais alors qu'il se trouvait assis sur son lit, dans son appartement silencieux presque vide, il avait aperçu la carte étudiante de ce garçon. Le blond l'avait regardé intensément quelques minutes, puis ses pas avaient bougé d'eux-mêmes. Il s'était retrouvé dans la rue, sous un parapluie, avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Désormais, il se trouvait assis sur un des tabourets du bar, au même endroit que les deux dernières fois, regardant son verre vide avec une lassitude qui le surpris. S'il s'en doutait tant, pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il désirait tant le revoir. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'ils avaient passé cette nuit ensemble, et il commençait à oublier son visage, ses traits si harmonieux qui l'avaient tant fasciné. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son parfum, de la douceur de sa peau, ni de son rire, et Shizuo ne voulait pas cela.

Ce garçon l'avait fasciné, et il hantait ses rêves et ses cauchemars depuis quelques semaines.

Il rêvait qu'il le faisait danser au milieu de la foule sur une musique énergique, qu'il l'emmenait dans un restaurant luxueux pour rire et boire avec lui toute la soirée, qu'il le conduisait dans les plus beaux recoins de Tokyo, main dans la main sous le ciel étoilé, et qu'ils finissaient finalement par rester au lit à s'embrasser toute la journée. Durant des semaines et des semaines, Shizuo avait rêvé d'une vie qui ne serait sans aucun doute jamais la sienne, et ce garçon l'avait accompagné dans toutes ces merveilleuses aventures. Et aujourd'hui, il ne désirait qu'une chose : le revoir encore une fois.

Pourtant, le blond savait qu'il n'avait pas le courage pour faire plus. Pour lui proposer plus, pour qu'ils deviennent plus — dans l'imaginaire où Izaya voudrait également cela. Shizuo n'avait pas réellement de problème avec son physique il n'avait pas de petit ventre bedonnant et ne souffrait pas d'une pilosité excessive, et il trouvait même que son visage pas trop mal, acceptable en tout cas, il ne faisait pas peur aux enfants dans la rue, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le physique qui clochait. Sa vie était trop chaotique, trop dangereuse, et s'il décidait un jour de trouver quelqu'un, devrait-il encore travailler avec la mafia ? Il avait de trop nombreuses fois eu un aperçu de la loi du Talion qui régnait en maître sur cette organisation : œil pour œil, dent pour dent. S'il décidait de tout abandonner, alors les conséquences pourraient être terribles. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de blesser ses proches.

Et ce garçon — de ce qu'il en avait aperçu — avait été bien trop parfait pour lui, et le blond ne souhaitait pas le faire entrer dans ce monde.

Il soupira en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Il s'était, durant toutes ces semaines, créé une image mentale de ce garçon, une perfection créée à partir de ses rêves et de ses fantasme, de ses attentes et de ses envies. Il savait pertinemment que la réalité serait bien différente, pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à lâcher l'affaire, pas tant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir une dernière fois.

Mais alors que le barman lui servait verre après verre en lui lançant de petits regards sympathisants, il perdit peu à peu espoir. S'il ne venait pas ce soir, si son amant d'une nuit ne se montrait pas à nouveau, alors Shizuo abandonnerait et ne chercherait plus jamais à le voir il retournerait à sa vie pleine de sang et d'interdits ou la possibilité même de s'imaginer un avenir lui était impossible.

Alors il attendit, regardant la foule qui se mouvait au rythme de la musique, l'œil vitreux — cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'il était ici et l'alcool lui était rapidement monté à la tête. Le blond baissa les yeux vers le fond de son verre et fit tourner le liquide.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra.

Doucement, Shizuo releva la tête avec surprise. Il plissa les yeux afin de faire le net dans sa vision et vit enfin que c'était le barman qui se tenait devant lui. Le blond possédait le même verre depuis plus d'une demi-heure et avait totalement oublié sa présence.

— Je sais, répondit-il simplement.

Il attrapa son portefeuille avec difficulté et déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir. Le barman lui rendit sa monnaie puis lui offrit un sourire polit.

* * *

Lorsque Shizuo sortit dans la rue, au milieu de nombreux parapluies multicolores, le ciel était sombre, sans aucune étoile, et de nombreux éclairs le zébraient de leurs balafres éclatantes.

* * *

**_Laissez moi vos avis !_ **


End file.
